Love in a Frozen Heart
by ZARABEARA
Summary: Elsa maybe free from hiding her powers, but she still feels overwhelmed with emotions. After a sudden inability to control her powers, someone new comes to Arrendale and shows Elsa that there can always be love in a frozen heart.
1. No Heart in the Face of Fear

"Elsa can you come out now? Elsa?"  
No reply came through the cold wooden door.  
"Not like she would..."  
Anna sighed, the red head had never seen her sister before, well, not since they were very little; because Elsa was always locked away in her room. No matter what. Anna always had to keep to herself. She just thought that since it was coronation day, things might be different. As she walked in the hallway she tried to remember a time when she and Elsa had spent time together, sister to sister. And the more she thought, the more she realized that her memories of their time together were slowly fading away. And that disturbed her; it made her sad that she would one day forget the good times she had with her older sister. Anna shook her head furiously wiping the depressing thoughts from her mind.  
'_Well, no reason to be sad today! There are so many opportunities to be happy! Haha!_" She thought before spontaneously bursting into song.  
"The window is open so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates!"  
Anna ran through the castle and while she sang she could only think of one thing,'_true love...what if i meet my true love?_'  
"For years i've roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people, it'll be totally strange... but WOW am I so ready for this chaaangeee! Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be lights, for the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night! Don't know if i'm elated or gassy but i'm somewhere in that zone! Cause for the first time in forever...I won't be alone!" The princess now found herself in the royal garden. She picked up the ducklings that took residence there. They were good company sometimes. Their fluffy yellow feathers caressed the princess's hands as she held them.  
"I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet THE ONE?!"  
The youngest duckling quacked, she and Anna were close friends, and the duckling couldn't help but be excited for the royal. Anna ran off over to where the ballroom was, and she loved the decorations for the party; they were so festive, with the elaborate colors of red, white, green, gold, and pink.  
"Tonight imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall! The picture of sophisticated grace! I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair! I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!"  
Even though Anna was a princess and in the middle of a song, she couldn't help but stuff her face with the chocolates on the buffet table, she loved the sweet, luxurious taste and couldn't get enough of it.  
"But then we laugh and talk all evening which is totally bizarre! Nothing like the life i've led so far!"  
Anna was having so much fun singing and dreaming that she accidentally threw the Roman statue head she'd been dancing with into the pink and white four layer cake that had been made by the best baker in Arrendale. '_Good thing the baker and servants aren't here right now..._'  
"Cause for the first time in forever,there'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever, i could be noticed by someone! And I know it sounds totally crazy, to dream i'd find romance, but for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance!"  
'_It's ok to dream, I bet something good is going to happen today!_'

Elsa wasn't feeling well. Pacing back and forth on the blue carpeted floor in her room, she tried to take control of her feelings.  
_'What'll I do if they find out?they'll hate me for sure! I can't do this!_' Elsa looked up to a picture of her parents that was hanging on the wall. Their faces looked so calm. They hadn't know that they would have a daughter with ice powers. They didn't know that they'd have to lock her up. They didn't know that they'd leave her forever. '_If only they were here, why did you have to go? It was too dangerous, Rapunzel would have understood if you hadn't gone. But you did, and now i'm alone._..'  
Elsa stared at the portrait for a little longer before continuing the task at hand.  
"Hmmm, let's try this now..." She'd been wanting to try and hold the scepter and crown for practice every chance she could since the coronation was that day. She timidly plucked the golden jeweled relics from the table. They started to get cold. Her eyes widened in panic. '_Oh no, please no!_' She thought, her emotions overflowing with fear, the scepter and crown began to frost over from the bottom. She quickly laid the now freezing objects on the table.  
_'Oh well. I'll try better at the coronation..._'  
"Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always had to be."  
Elsa turned around. 'so this is it. I wonder how it's going to go today...'  
"Conceal don't feel..."  
'_What if they understand me?_'  
"Put on a show..."  
'_They wouldn't and you know it._'  
"Make one wrong move and everyone will know..."  
'_It's only one day though._'  
"But it's only for today..."  
'_It's insufferable...to see what will happen..._'  
"It's agony to wait!"  
'_I have to do this, no matter what happens, I will be free. Whether from the duties as royalty, or from hiding my true self._'  
"Tell the guards to open up the gate!"  
'_I can do this!_

Anna's eyes widened with excitement as she saw the guards heaving and creaking the gate.  
"The gate!"  
'_It's finally opening!_'  
Anna ran out, it was so much sunnier than she imagined. Crowds of people already began to file into the castle. '_I can feel the warm air hugging my arms! There're so many people here! I wonder if my true love is in this crowd!_'  
"For the first time in forever, I'm getting what i'm dreaming of! A chance to change my lonely world, a chance to find true love!"  
'_I have to make the most of it!_'  
"And i know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever...Nothing's in my way!"  
Something out of nowhere suddenly collided with Anna's side, pushing her into a fisherman's boat.  
"Hey!"  
Anna plucked a scape of seaweed from her head as she looked around to see what caused her to fall.  
'_Whoever did that is going to...woah...he's handsome..._'  
"I mean...heeeey..."  
Before Anna's eyes was a handsome prince with red hair, copper brown eyes, and a white suit with red and gold trimming.  
"I am so sorry!" He apologized sincerely.  
"No, no it's fine! I was getting in the way."  
"Well, um, I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."  
"Princess Anna of Arrendale."  
"Princess!" Hans yelped in surprise.  
Apparently this surprised the prince's gray and brow horse as well because it jerked, raising the hoof that had been controlling the boat from falling into the bay. Making the boat that the royals were standing in, start to fall.  
The horse immediately jerked it's hoof back down to regain control of the boat when he saw his fault. And immediately Hans fell on top of Anna. It felt awkward for Anna that she was able to feel Hans warm breath on her throat, and his muscular body touching her petite one. Hans tried to pick himself up and as he did he shot a murderous glance at his royal steed.  
Hans swooped down not long after rising up and help Anna stand.  
"I am so sorry your highness..."  
"Oh no no. It' fine just awkward. I mean you're not awkward, I'm awkward, you're gorgeous!...Wait what?"  
"When then, I Prince Hans of the Southern Isles would like to formally apologize to the Princess of Arrendale for hitting her with my horse and pushing her into a fisherman's boat."  
"Oh, it's fine, really."  
In the distance, bells roared announcing the arrival of the coronation ceremony. Anna couldn't help but stare into the prince's eyes. They were a deep hazel brown that she almost became lost in. The bells' clatter woke her from her thoughts.  
"Huh? Oh! The coronation! I'm so sorry! I-I have to go! Goodbye!"  
Without another minute to lose Anna fled, following the brown cobblestone street, hoping to get to the church in time for her sister's coronation.

Elsa was fearful, fearful about what would happen.  
'_Will everyone hate me? Banish me? Lock me away?_' With her feet frozen with panic she could not fathom what the towns people would do to her. A knock brought the lonely princess back to her senses.  
"Your highness? It is time for the coronation, are you ready?"  
It was Elsa's humble ad helpful maid, Mage. Mage was the only one in the castle who was allowed to see Elsa and take care of Elsa's food and room.  
"Yes, yes. I am, Mage."  
"ok then, whenever your highness is ready."  
"Mage?"  
"yes your highness?"  
"What do you do when you are afraid?" Elsa asked. If anyone could help her, it was Mage.  
"Well..." Mage said. The door creaked a little as the maid leaned against the blocked opening.  
"What I do is think of all the good things in life. And I tell myself that it is silly to be afraid."  
"Why is it silly?"  
"Because if you were scared you wouldn't be able to do anything about the problem."  
Elsa thought about that answer and decided that it was what she would have to go with. She collected her thoughts and went over to her sturdy white door. She opened the door and came out and embraced Mage.  
Mage stood there awkwardly. Her wavy red hair laying on her shoulders was currently being squashed against the strong arms of the royal.  
"Ummm, your majesty... the coronation..."  
"Oh! Right! I am sorry, let us go, then."  
Mage and Elsa hooked arms with each other and started walking down the palace hallway. Mage was happy for Elsa and Elsa was just nervous. As they walked away, Elsa wondered if she really had what it took to keep her powers from the world and from Anna.

**Hi everyone! I am just starting this story, so I'm really excited! If you want to see more of this story please review. But even if you don't I will still write(teehee!) **

**See you again hopefully next week! And I saw there is probably going to be a Frozen 2! yay!**


	2. Running away

**Hey guys! Just gonna tell you to please review! I need all the input i can get! **  
**I own nothing. If you have any ideas please tell me! **  
**Oh yeah! I have a little pop out of someone from a different Dreamworks movie...so let's see if you can find it!**

The coronation, it wasn't as horrible as Elsa thought it would had been, but she still had to be on her toes. She was thankful no one had seen how the golden scepter and crown of Arrendale's royal family had started to freeze from the underside.

The party just started and Elsa was amazing to see how much work the staff had put in to decorate the castle for the festive gathering. There were stringers and desserts everywhere. The only problem, Elsa thought, was that they had invited way too many people. Dukes, lords, and chiefs from different lands were everywhere. The newly coronated queen peered around and saw her sister, Anna. '_I hope we'll get along ok..._' Anna came closer to Elsa and finally creased walking and stood next to Elsa. Trumpets sounded and the tone of the guests's voices died down. All eyes were on the queen. Elsa tried to look as confident and regal as she could muster and gave a slight nod. Swiftly, calm waltzing music began to play and the royals danced with any partner they could find.

Elsa looked to her side. '_Anna's not dancing...why?_'  
"Hi." she murmured.  
Anna looked surprised"Hi? Hi me?"  
Elsa wanted to giggle. But decided not to, and just nodded.  
"You look beautiful" she stated calmly.  
"Thank you, but you look beautifuller...not fuller! But-you know- even more beautiful..."  
Elsa couldn't help it now and she giggled with her sister.  
'_This feels good...nice...comfortable..._'  
"So...this is what a party is!" Elsa said with a renewed set of confidence.  
Anna nodded then added, "It's warmer than I thought."  
Elsa shook her head in a agreement. She then smelled something delicious...  
Both she and Anna sniffed the air like hounds.  
"Chocolate!" they gasped in accordance.  
The sisters giggled.  
"You like chocolate too?" Anna inquired.  
"Of course!" Elsa exclaimed.  
They stood there in awkward silence, Elsa tried to think of something to bring up, so they could catch up. But every question she had didn't seem good enough.

Finally, Anna came up with a question, though it was not a very good one.  
"So...you like it like this?"  
"Like what?"  
"All the music and the dancing!"  
"yes, I am enjoying it...why did you want to know?"  
"Well why don't we keep it like this?"  
Elsa's eyes popped out of her head.  
"You mean keep the gates open and let everyone come a visit the castle?"  
"Exactly!"  
'_it could be fun...but..._'

FLASHBACK:

"higher!higher!" toddler Anna squealed.  
"ok! ok! hold on!"  
Little Anna squealed in delight and jumped faster and faster going higher and higher until Elsa couldn't keep up.  
"Anna! Hold on!"  
Anna kept jumping until she fell because there was nothing to jump onto.  
"Anna!"  
In desperate attempt to keep Anna from falling, Elsa frantically shot another piece of ice out of her tiny hands. But, because of her fear, she missed and hit Anna in the head, causing Anna to go unconscious and fall.  
"Anna!" Elsa cried.  
END OF FLASHBACK

Elsa shook her head and she couldn't take it, even if it was fun, she couldn't hurt anyone. Not then, not ever.  
"No."  
Anna looked heartbroken.  
"But-but why?"  
"We just can't!"  
"But..."  
Elsa turned around, her heart ached to say yes. 'no, I can't hurt Anna!'  
"I. AM. SORRY."  
And with that Elsa walked away and tried to talk to the Duke of Weselton about renewing the bond of trade between them. '_I'm sorry Anna_'

Anna couldn't figure it out. '_Why is she keeping me away?_' Elsa had looked so happy before and Anna couldn't help but notice that Elsa's face looked happy, but her eyes were filled with pain and sadness. As Anna thought, she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped right over the Chief of Berk's "foot" and fell right into the arms of Hans, prince of the Southern Isles.  
"I caught you!" the royal prince sighed in relief.  
"Oh! It's you!" the princess exclaimed in surprise.  
"May I have this dance?"  
"It would be my pleasure."

Hans took the princess's hand and they gracefully waltzed across the floor as if the dance would last forever.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
Anna was out of breath, '_who knew he loved to dance so much? But it was nice anyways..._'  
Still holding Anna's hand, Hans guided the princess over to the balcony.  
"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Anna wanted to find out more about this royal, he was really sweet, and hopefully her true love.  
"I have 11 older brothers, no sisters,deceased mother, and one really arrogant father."  
"Oh...what are your brothers like? I bet they're really nice."  
"no, actually they're quite the opposite."  
"Really? How so?"Anna questioned.  
"Well three acted like I didn't even exist, and the other nine never listened to me."  
"Oh, I know how that feels..."  
"You do? How?"  
"Well for years i never even saw my sister, barely even heard her, and if I did see she she would quickly go back into her room looking scared...I wonder why...Am I a just a bad person?"  
Hans slipped his hand over hers, and Anna face reddened with emotion. '_Does he?...could he?...love me?_'  
"Of course you're not! And if any one says anything different I with talk to them! You're amazing and nice and beautiful...and..."  
Hans looked into Anna's eyes, and Anna looked into his.'_He...he loves me!_'  
"Well, I-I would never shut you out."  
Anna smiled, "Okay! Can I just say something crazy?!"  
Hans chuckled, " I love crazy!"  
Anna needed to let out her feelings, she loved Hans!' _Am I free to sing out my feelings?_' Anna scoffed inwardly at her own thoughts, '_Of course!_'  
Anna jumped up and quickly went into song:  
"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, then suddenly I bump into you!"  
Hans immediately joined into the song with the other royal.  
"I was thinking the same thing, cause like, i've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue..."  
Anna giggled and stepped away from Hans as he brushed his finger against her cheek, making them blush into a rosy pink.  
"But with you!"  
"With you!"  
"I see your face, and it's nothing like i've ever known before..."  
"Love is an open door!"  
"Love is an open door with you!"  
"With you!"  
"With you!"  
"Love is an open door..."  
Anna turned to Hans they had so much fun singing, that she didn't want to stop. They were under a romantic starry night sky that she couldn't help but continue on. But Hans started to sing first.  
"I mean it's crazy!"  
"What?"  
"We finish each other's-"  
"Sandwiches!"  
"That's what I was going to say!"  
Anna smiled this was an amazing night, dancing and singing with her one, her love.  
"I've never met someone who thinks so much like me!"  
"Jinx!"  
"Jinx again!"  
"Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation!"  
"You!"  
"And I!"  
"Are just meant to be!"  
Anna twirled in Hans arms dancing with the music.  
"Say goodbye!"  
"Goodbye!"  
"To the pains of the past!"  
"We don't have to feel it anymore..."  
"Love is an open door!"  
"Love is an open door!"  
"Life can be so much more,"  
"With you!"  
"With you!"  
"And you!"  
"love is an open door..."  
Anna sighed in content while she and Hans's hands were touching. She never felt this way before. She had no problem forgetting about Elsa and her troubles as long as she was with Hans.  
"Can I just say something crazy?" Hans requested.  
Anna just giggled as Hans knelt on one knee.  
"Will you marry me?"  
Anna was impressed and very, very excited. '_He's proposing to me?_'  
"Yes! Yes!" Anna jumped up and down crazily.  
Hans breathed a sign of relief.  
"We should probably get my sister's blessing, huh?"  
"Yah, good thing that she's at the party..."  
"Yup! But, I do wonder why she was so up tight earlier..."

Elsa looked around, she felt guilty that she probably ruined the best day of her sister's life. She remembered the times when she and Anna would play together and build snowmen. '_If only I could control my powers, maybe things could be different..._'  
"Q-Queen Elsa!" a man's voice destroyed the thoughts she had.  
Elsa turned around, and at first seeing the prince, Hans. She had heard about him. And heard rumors at the party of him trying to win many princesses' hearts just for the crown. But, what she didn't expect was to see Anna with him.  
"Elsa! I mean, your majesty..."  
Anna and the prince bowed.  
Elsa tried to regain control of her thoughts.  
"Yes?"  
"We would-"  
"Like your blessing..."  
"Our marriage!" They cried joyously together.  
Elsa couldn't believe it,'_Marriage?! That's insane!_' As much as Elsa wanted to she her sister happy, this was just too much!  
"M-marriage?" Elsa sputtered.  
"Yes!" Anna, obviously excited.  
"N-no, I can't do that..."  
"Why not?"  
'_Please Anna just let him go!_' Elsa closed her eyes in frustration, this was not how she wanted the night to go.  
"Anna, may I talk to you...alone?"  
Her sister just held her arms tighter around the prince's arm.  
"No! What you have to say you can say to the both of us!"  
Elsa sighed, this was definitely not going to be a good night.  
"Fine, you can't marry a man you just met."  
"You can if it's true love!" the royal argued.  
'_Anna..._'  
"What do you know about true love?"  
Elsa didn't mean to sound harsh, but she wanted to get her point out. But, what she didn't expect was what her sibling was to say next.  
"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!"  
Elsa wanted to cry, she really did. But she needed composure and firmness. Even if heart was broken.  
"You asked me for you blessing and my answer is no."  
Hans stepped up, "Your highness, if I may-"  
Elsa couldn't take it anymore, she had to close the gates, she couldn't allow her powers to be uncontrollable now.  
"No you may not, and I suggest you leave."  
Elsa walked away and spotted a nearby guard.  
"Shut the gates, the party is over." Elsa commanded.  
Elsa started walking swiftly away to her escape, she knew Anna would probably follow her. She felt a warm hand touch her glove and it slipped off her hand.  
'A_nna...wait...that's my glove!_'  
"My glove!"Elsa yelped.  
"Elsa please!"  
"Give me back my glove!"  
Back now the people of the party were staring at the two.  
"Elsa please!" Anna cried just holding the glove tighter, "I can't live like this anymore!"  
Elsa held her breath, she knew how it felt, she felt like it everyday. But, she couldn't, she had to keep her sister safe.  
"Then leave!" she whispered.  
Elsa kept walking as long as she left swiftly she wouldn't need her glove.  
"Why do you shut me out?!" Anna cried behind her back.  
"Anna..."  
Elsa was finally noticing the crowds of royals staring.  
"No! Why!"  
Elsa couldn't take it, she tried to hold it in, but it was becoming _incontrollable._  
"Anna stop!" Elsa shouted.  
Ice ran through her veins and shot out of her hands creating an icy barrier around herself. Elsa was horrified with herself and her sister's face was covered with fear. '_No,no,no,no!_' Elsa could only think of one thing to do. Run. Elsa sprinted out of the castle grounds only to run into her beloved people. 'N_o! get away!_'  
"Queen Elsa is there something wrong?" a mother asked holding her baby.  
Elsa just stepped back, bumping into a fountain. The water isolated creating horrific messing of frozen water. The towns people gasped, babies cried. '_Please! I'm not going to hurt anyone!_' The palace doors suddenly barged open and guards from the Duke of Weselton ran onto the stairs. With the sudden noise and shouting, Elsa had moved around too quick, causing ice to fly out of her hands and onto the staircase, making the guards(and Duke) slip and fall.  
Elsa looked around for a trail to run along and escape from everyone.  
"Elsa!"  
The terrified queen turned around in time before she started running away from everything. She didn't really pay attention to what happened next, she just ran far, away.

**Ok guys! Thanks to ZJohnson and iAMCAMBRIA for reviewing! This chapter was a bit longer than the last, but I had fun writing it! Don't worry, it's not going to just be Anna and Elsa and Frozen! **  
**hint: someone new is coming to Arrendale...if you know what I mean...hint hint!**  
**Bye! Please review! **


	3. Arriving to the scene

**Hey guys! It's me again! Review please! Even if you don't have an account, it doesn't mean that you can't review! Sorry for the delay on the story! Here you, enjoy!**

Jack was flying over to North's hideout, allowing to be carried away by the wind. He had just finished frosting New Zealand again when the Guardian lights had illuminated the night sky. Jack hoped Pitch hadn't come back, but then again, why else would he be called? With the wind blowing through his hair, the winter sprite traveled over to the North Pole.

"What I am here for?" Bunnymund asked worriedly

"Has Pitch come back?" Toothiana inquired

North shook his head no, his big white beard swaying side to side

"Where were you before you came here, Jack?" The big man questioned.

Jack was surprised._Why is North asking me this?_

"I was in New Zealand, spreading the frost."

North paced back and forth with a confused look on his face. He then closed his eyes and cleared his throat. When he opened his eyes he placed his focus on Jack.

"There has been an unsuspected winter in the town of Arrendale."

Toothiana gasped. Sandman was surprised. Jack's eyebrows knotted together. While Bunny just rolled his eyes.

"Obviously it was just Jack having some 'fun'."

_What? I would never do that!_

"For your information, I did not do that. It is in the middle of July over there, Kangaroo" Jack retorted.

Bunny's face was filled with disgust for the name, Jack had given him.

"Aw, shut your trap!" Bunnymund growled.

Jack stepped up, "What'll you do about it?" He dared.

Bunnyman snarled and towered above Jack, "Why you!"

North stepped in front of the two arguing guardians. He grabbed Bunnymund's shoulder and thrust the rabbit away from Jack. Then he took hold of Jack and walked out of the room

"A word…" the Russian swordsman rumbled.

"But…" Jack whimpered.

"Wrong word!" North chirped.

He pulled Jack into the workroom and locked the door shut be hind him. _What is happening?! Why does North just want to talk to me?! _Jack stared at North, eyes filled with curiosity, questioning why North had wanted to talk in private. North sighed. As much as he wanted to take the whole conversation to all the guardians, but he didn't want Jack and Bunny to interrupt in another argument.

"About the winter in the town of Arrendale…You sure you didn't cause this?" North asked.

"I know I didn't!" Jack stormed.

_ Why does he not believe me?_

"OK! OK! Calm down…no then. I ask of you to go and see what caused this. Don't do anything rash, for all we know, this could possibly be from Pitch."

Jack nodded his head. _I'll finally be able to check the town!_ Jack had never explored in Arrendale, he only flew around to create the winters there.

"Ok, I'll go now then."

North agreed and hoped that Jack would be ok.

Jack flew as fast as he could, desiring to finish as fast a he could so he could go back to the pole and eat the elves' cookies. He finally made it to the outskirts of the town in the forest. As emthe cold wind blew past his ears, Jack wondered about the mission. _How could it have snowed? I'm the only one with ice powers…right? Is it Pitch? I don't think snow is Pitch's type of thing…then who is it? Will I be able to stop it? I will, North is counting on me… Maybe I should check on the townsfolk. If this is a bad winter, then they won't be ready for the cold. I could at least try and see if I could help..._

**THUNK!**

Jack hadn't watched were he was going, actually he didn't even know that he could crash into trees.

"wah?"

He fell to the ground and tumbled into the freshly fallen snow. His ears ringing and vision going black.

His whole body hurt, and he didn't want to wake up. The snow was cold enough for Jack that it was comfortable, and the snow was so fresh that it felt like a pillow. Jack blinked his eyes open, that was a harsh fall. He looked up, and instead of the cloudy sky he was expecting, Jack saw a girl. No older than 19 he expected. She was beautiful. Her hair was a platinum blonde, her eyes were a deep icy blue, while her cheeks were a rosy pink. And even though she had her hair put up in a neat bun, you still saw the silvery white highlights in her hair.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked.

Jack looked around, his head still not processing that the girl had asked him something. Then it clicked. _Oh yeah, flew into a tree, didn't know that I could do that…well, surprise!_ He retorted to himself sarcastically.

"Umm, are you ok?" the girl asked again.

The fallen guardian looked back up at the girl and tried his best to nod. The girl's face seemed to ease up, but her posture still seemed quite tense. _I wonder why…_ The blonde held her arm out and Jack grabbed hold and sat up. Why is she out here?

"What's your name?"

"Elsa."

_Beautiful._

"I'm Jack."

_Wait…_

"You see me?"

The girl shook her head 'yes'.

"Why are you out here?"

"What? You don't know?" her voice filled with worry.

_What is going on?!_

Jack shook his head. And immediately the girl stepped back.

"Then-then you have to get away from me!"

As much as Jack hated to see the girl so worried, he was glued to his spot in concerned awe. Then the girl ran away with fear covering her face and tears escaping from her eyes.

_That was strange…What was she doing out there? What was she afraid of?_ Jack stepped on the town's stoned walkway and decided to snoop around. No one can see me anyway. He decided to go check out the castle. A guard was just walking into the fortress so Jack swiftly walked behind the guard and started to walk around the castle halls.

"Sir, what will we do?"

Jack here someone speak and walked into the room to listen. He sat down on a blue couch and eavesdropped.

"We give the townspeople warm clothing and soup until Princess Anna comes back, or until this winter has ended." A red head replied

"What about the runaway?"

_Runaway?_

"The queen will be dealt with by the princess."

"Should I send my men to go search for the Queen, Prince?"

"No. If Princess Anna doesn't come back soon, then we will send our men to get Queen Elsa."

_Wait, Elsa? Queen?_

"Yes sir."

The other man walked out of the room. The red head, and as Jack supposed, Prince, walked over towards Jack. Noticing that the man just wanted the chair, the guardian jumped up just in time before the prince sat down. The prince's face was automatically clouded with confusion. The redhead stood up, rubbed his bottom and placed a blanket on top the seat of the chair.

"It's cold…"the prince grumbled before falling asleep.

_Whoops._

Jack flew out of the castle. Now he knew that the girl he met was the cause of this. He knew not how, but he was going to find out.

**Dum!Dum!Dum! Tell what you thought in the reviews! Thank you iamCAMBRIA for reviewing! See you next chapter!**


	4. Nightmares in a heart

**Hey peoples! I'm writing this chapter today too! Hope you like it!**  
**Enjoy!**

_  
Hans was exhausted, all day he had councils with the different dukes and duchesses in the castle. Everyone was trapped. Trapped in a place that they were supposed to love. Beautiful Arrendale was now a cage. No one could escape the frozen town. The fjord was frozen, so no one could sail away, and it was too cold to travel on foot or even horse. He hoped Anna would be okay, he loved her. With all his heart he loved her.

The redheaded prince walked over to a peacock blue couch. As soon as he sat down he felt the cold cushions. _Great. Just great._  
"It's cold…" he mumbled as he stood up and placed a blanket on the seat cushions. Then he rested back onto the chair and fell into a deep, dark sleep.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

_"__Hello…" Hans heard a deep menacing voice._  
_Hans looked around, only to see complete darkness._  
_"__Where are you? Come out where I can see you!"_  
_"__My boy, I am all around you. I am surrounding you. I am the shadows, I am the darkness. I am the one who feeds on your fears. I am here, forever."_  
_Hans was terrified now, he shrunk in the couch as if he were still a little child, afraid of the dark._  
_"__What do you want?"_  
_Only a chuckle responded at first._  
_"__What do you want?" Hans shouted._  
_"__Oh, it's not what I want, boy. It's what you want."_  
_Hans eyes were wide open, not believing what he heard and confused._  
_"__What do you mean?"_  
_"__I know you want the crown, you want to rule. You may think you love that poor excuse of a princess, but deep inside, you know you are only luring her into your plan to rule, to conquer."_  
_"__No…no…it's not true!" Hans desperately whispered, "get out of my head!"_  
_The man only cackled, his laugh filling the air. Hans couldn't see, but he felt things biting at him._  
_"__No! No! Get away! No!" his scream filling his nightmare._  
_It stayed that way until it felt like there was nothing left of himself to scream at the terrifying darkness. Then he fell into oblivion._

The prince shot up, beads of sweat rolling down his neck and forehead. He didn't feel the same as he was before the nightmare, which was expected after that horrifying ordeal.  
"Please help me…"he whimpered to the empty room.  
Hans calmed himself down a little, and tried to fall back asleep, closing his now completely black-filled eyes.  
**_**

**Duh! Duh! Duh! Things are getting exciting now! Sorry this was a short chapter, but I think it was worth it!**  
**Thank you iamCAMBRIA for reviewing.**

**See yah next chapter! Please review! Jelsa forever!**

**Byeeee! Stay frosty!**


	5. Finding Hope

**Hey people! How ya doing? Have any requests? Ideas? Please review! Thank you to everyone who has supported me and given me reviews! I have had a serious case of writer's block and it was baaaaaad! But, hopefully y'all will like this chapter!**

**iamCAMBRIA: Thank you! I was so scared you were serious! *lets a sigh out and wipes forehead* Thank you for always reviewing! I'll try and make the stories longer or post 2 chapters at a time!Thanks! **

**Enjoy! ;)**

Jack flew threw the cold wintery air. He needed to get to Elsa, before this situation got worse. It was strange though, she was the one that made the winter, but she didn't seem like she wanted to hurt anyone…

_"__Then you have to get anyway from me!" Elsa cried. _  
_The girl ran away, tears running down her cheeks…_

_If anything, she was protecting me. But were her powers that harmful? Was that why she was running away? Why was she running away in the first place? And who was that red-haired prince? He didn't look like he was enjoying anything, not like there was anything to enjoy, but still…_ The wind started to become out of control, making Jack slow down. _Either I slow down and have the chance of flying in the wrong direction, or I walk to the North Mountain. I choose walk._ The boy landed on the soft snow. His bare feet enjoying the coolness of it, the cold never bothered him anyway**(haha)**. He started to walk, but broke into a run when realizing what was at stake if he didn't hurry. He needed to get to Elsa. He had to stop this winter, and he had to help Elsa.

Jack traveled all night, he was immortal, so he didn't need to sleep much. Except on the nights of the new moon, for some reason he wasn't very powerful on those nights, almost like he regained a little bit of his humanity on those nights. North had always thought that it was because Manny was not showing, and he was like their leader. Jack looked up at the moon, it was light brightly, as if Manny was excited.

The next morning, Jack was out of breath and only at the bottom level of the mountain. _You got to be kidding me! How did she run this far?_ Jack panted, resting his hands on his bent knees. The winter storm was suddenly getting worse. _What is happening?_ He looked up, his eyes only seeing the mountain side that looked as if it never ended. He took a breath and put his hand on a rock that was sticking out. He was about to put his toes in a foot hold when he saw something to the side gleam. Jack jumped off the side and walked over to the shining object. Jack was surprised when he found a stair case. It was flawlessly from ice. Jack climbed the stairs step by step, his hand sliding along the rail. It was cool, sturdy, and sparkling. And the more he walked up the stairs, the more he fell in love with them. When he reached the top, he set his eyes upon a beautiful palace of ice. It shone like the stars in the night sky due to the ice. It was colored with the different shades of purple and blue.  
A scream pierced the air and Jack caught the sight of two people falling down the mountain, one a girl with strawberry blonde hair, and the other, a muscular blonde man. He ran over to the edge and looked down. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he saw that the two were fine and unharmed in the fresh snow that had fallen recently. The guardian turned around and sprinted over to the ice palace. When he arrived at the front doors, the walls were a red color, and the they were creaking. He hoped that Elsa was ok. He opened the doors and looked around. A beautiful ice fountain was in front of him with a set of stairs behind. His ears pricked up when he heard sobbing far away.  
"Elsa?" Jack called through the palace.  
The sobbing immediately stopped. After a few seconds, the desolate queen stepped into the room. Her face was flushed from crying so much. She rubbed her eyes, wiping away the remaining tears.  
"Y-you're that boy from yesterday…"  
Elsa's hands fell away from her now wide open eyes. She pulled her hands behind her back.  
"Then you have to get away from me! I could hurt you! I've already hurt someone!" the queen demanded.  
Jack stepped closer, making Elsa take a step back.  
"I can help you. I can help stop this winter."  
Tears began to stream down Elsa's face, "How can you stop this winter? How can you stop me?!"  
Jack jumped up and flew behind Elsa, and took hold of her waist with his staff, making Elsa yelp in surprise. He held his free hand up and formed a snowflake in his hand.  
"I can teach you how to control your powers." He said gently.  
He wasn't used to being close to girls like this, except for Tooth, but this was different. He knew that he had wanted Elsa to listen to him, but was touching her mandatory? His face immediately felt hot and Jack stepped away from the queen.  
"You're like me…" she breathed.  
Her eyes were wider than before, making her look kinda cute to Jack. W_ait, no stop. Don't think about that._ He put his attention back to Elsa, and she almost looked like she was about to break. He put his hand on her shoulder. For comfort, nothing else.  
"Elsa", he said softly, "What's wrong?"  
Elsa practically fell into Jack and started sobbing, making his hoodie wet. Jack's face went red all the way to his ears._ I didn't expect this…_

Elsa cried into Jack hoodie, she knew that she had just met him, but she needed someone to talk to. Jack had the same powers as she did and he was even willing to help her. The warm of his body was comforting to her, not to hot, but not too cold, like her's. But it felt different in a way.  
"My sister came, she tried to talk to me and make me stop the winter. But I didn't know how, and I panicked. I think I shot some ice out, but I don't know. Now everything is ruined, Arrendale is frozen, my sister could be dying or hurt, and I'm alone…"  
Elsa talk to Jack, even though her face remained in Jack's chest. It my be awkward for him, but she felt like a weight was lifted from her since she was actually able to touch someone without hurting them.  
"But you're not alone.", She heard a whisper from Jack, "I'll help you."  
Elsa finally stepped away from Jack, calm enough to stand on her own. See looked out onto the balcony. The sky was more cleared. The moon was a crescent shape now, with stars sparkling brighter than usual surrounding it. Before after she ran away, the sky was black at nighttime. But now the night sky was a velvety navy blue, as if it showed that the night was a little more peaceful and the moon shined brighter than usual, shedding a little bit of hope into her heart. _Maybe there'll be a little brighter tomorrow…_

**That's all for now guys! I might post another chapter today too if I'm not too lazy. ;) Thank you iamCAMBRIA and Guest for reviewing! I guess more people liked my one shot: As You Wish better than this story so I might continue that story. Please review! Bye bye! **

**Jelsa Forever!**


	6. A note from the author

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for your continued support! Thank you Fatally, Huntz798, Rosenia, and designing9749 for following. Thank you Fatally, dragonking9746, and iamCAMBRIA for favoriting. Thank you iamCAMBRIA, ZJohnson, and Guest for reviewing. *throws balloons everywhere* Yaaaaay! Ok then, I will update soon. But, some ice cream sandwiches are calling me so, byyeeeeeeee! **

**Jelsa forever!**


	7. He's Back

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter I'm posting! I just finished the book Four(its part of the Divergent series) Eeeeek! It was soooooo gooooood! *dances around the room like a maniac* **  
**Anyway, enjoy!**

Jack held Elsa's shoulders. She was so tense. Was it because of him, or was she always like this? He smoothed his fingers over her shoulders.

"Loosen up. If you're too tense and worried, it will just get out of control." He whispered in her ear.

He had started teaching her how to control herself and helping her unlock hidden secrets about her powers a week was still in a eternal winter, but no matter what, Elsa just wasn't able to stop it or melt it. She definitely seemed to be improving, but something was holding her back, Jack could tell. _But what?_ Elsa nodded and tried to relax according to Jack's commands.

"Ok then."

Jack moved his hands to hers and positioned them forward. Elsa looked at him and Jack nodded. Ice flowed through Elsa's fingers and over to the opposite wall. But, because of the force she put into the blast, Elsa fell back into Jack's arms, making the ice spread to the ceiling as well. At first Jack was uncomfortable, but he helped her to her feet.

"Stable yourself, balance your weight on both feet. Lock in your position." Jack instructed.

Elsa moved her legs and tried her best to stay stable. Her cheeks were full of red color. _I wonder why…_ Jack just tried to ignore it. But it was very hard. _Does she like me? I wouldn't mind, she's so beautiful, and small but yet very powerful. And she's nice and fun and protective…Wait? What?! Stop!_ Jack sighed, but he knew what was happening. He was falling in love.

Elsa felt herself blushing like crazy. _This is so embarrassing!_ I hope he doesn't notice!

"Let's take a break." Jack said.

Elsa nodded, unable to do anything else. She turned around to walk over to the balcony for some fresh air. Something cold smacked the back of her head. _Snow…_ Elsa turned around.

"Wha-"

Another snowball collided with her face. Elsa wiped it off only to see Jack with a mischievous smile covering his formed a snowball in her hand.  
"Oh, You're On!"

With one snowball in her hand, she formed another one in her opposite hand. She ran sideways of Jack and flung one at him. The ball hit its target, right in Jack's face. Jack used his staff to create a ginormous snowball in which he had to carry with both of his hands. Jack looked around. He didn't see Elsa. _Where is she?_

"Where could the queen be?" Jack taunted.

Elsa giggled and Jack turned around only to be covered in a giant snowball. He wiggled, but it was no use. He was obviously entrapped. Elsa stepped in front of him.

"Now your immobilized." Elsa giggled.  
"Hey no fair!" Jack laughed.

Elsa just laughed and threw a snowball at his face.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Finally the fight was done. Elsa had defeated Jack and had released him. She helped him up.

"Now, time to sleep." Elsa ordered.  
Jack groaned and held onto Elsa's sleeve staying on the floor,"But I don't want to go to sleep!"  
Elsa chuckled and shook his hand off her, "Jack, you never seem to sleep!"

Elsa noticed Jack suck in a breath._ I wonder why…_

Jack held his breath. He had never told Elsa about him being a Guardian and stuff. He knew she had just been messing around, but… he knew he needed to tell her.

"Elsa, go to bed. I'll tell you a story."

Elsa walked over to her room. The color scheme for the most part was blue and white. Snowflake patterns were everywhere. Jack watched her creep into her bed. He sat down on a chair Elsa had made. It was a rocking chair made of ice (of course), Jack started to tell his story while rocked back and forth on the chair.

"Once, long ago, there was a boy. His name was Jackson Overland. He had a wonderful family. One day, he took his youngest sister to go ice skating. She had never done it before, and Jack wanted to give her the experience. Unfortunately, the lake's ice they were skating on was too thin. And the ice started to crack right where the sister was. Instead of having his sibling's life taken, Jack took her place and saved her, but fell into the frozen lake."

Elsa gasped, "What happened to the boy?"

"During the night he woke up and was breaking out of the ice. He walked around and nobody noticed him, in fact, they walked right through him. He didn't remember anything, he didn't know what to do. Finally he found his purpose. He spread frost and ice and snow all over the world and played with children. But he was still lonely. One day, he was collected by the guardian, and together they had to get rid of the evil Pitch Black who spread darkness and fear everywhere he went. During their adventure, he got his memories back. Because of his part in the victory against Pitch Black, he became a member of the guardians, thus he was turned immortal. He never had to sleep, eat, or die. And he is still alive now. But only the people who believe in him can see him."  
"Why would you tell me that story?" Elsa questioned.  
Jack sighed, "He's me."  
Elsa got out of the bed and stood in front of him, "So you're immortal?", she quivered in nervousness out of being next to an immortal being.  
Jack nodded yes.

"And Pitch is defeated?"

Jack was opened his mouth to answer when a dark shadow encased the room.

"That is where you are wrong, my dear."

The shadows collected into one and formed a tall man. Elsa's eyes widened in fright. _Who is he? Is this Pitch Black?_ The man had golden eyes, slicked back dusty gray hair, a long gray tunic-like garment, long boney fingers, and a wicked smile. Elsa stepped back only to be captured in a cage of shadows.

"Elsa!"

A chuckle was heard and Jack turned around and took on a fighting stance. His eyes narrowed and a frown formed onto his once calm face.

"What are you doing here, Pitch?"  
The boogeyman laughed, "Isn't it obvious?" The man's eyes narrowed into slits and his face became deadly, "I'm here to get my revenge. I hate you and I hope you know what it is like to feel your own fear. I want it to consume you. And there's only one way to do that."

Jack's eyes widened in realization. _No_.

"I can hear your thoughts, that is… when they're made from fear," Pitch laughed, "Really, Jack, you're hopeless."  
"No, don't do this! Take me instead!"  
"Hmmm, NO."

Pitch grinned, showing his pointed teeth. The shadows began to form again, but this time around Elsa and Pitch. Jack ran over to Elsa and tried to grab hold of her, but all he did was place his hand into the darkness. Even though they were nowhere to be seen, Jack heard Elsa scream his name.

"No! Elsa!"  
Pitch's laugh rang through the air, "Come on, Frost. All this for a mere human with some power like yours? How pathetic. Oh well."

It was silent for a couple of moments, but then, Pitch reappeared. Without Elsa.

"Oh yes. Don't try to go after us, Frost. But if you do, well…you knew what will happen." Pitch grinned and disappeared again.  
"No! Elsa!"

Jack was scared now, Elsa was gone. He had failed in protecting her. He had to do something. He had to tell the Guardians. Elsa may have not been a child, but she was special and needed to be protected. Jack just hoped that she wouldn't feed Pitch her fright.

_Elsa. Elsa. Please don't give up on me. I will find you and save you. I promise. Please don't lose hope, don't fear. _

**Oh snap! What will happen now? Duh duh duh! Please review! And I will update soon! Byeeeeeeee! **


	8. Fight It

**Hey guys! I'm updating today (obviously). Review review review! I had the weirdest nightmare last night that picture day in my school was tomorrow! Looks down at paper and reads* What?! It's tomorrow! Ahhhh! *runs around the room like a maniac***

**North: Anyways, I vill take Zara's place. To iamCAMBRIA: I vill not tell you where the ice cream is, it is my secret! Thank you for reading my- I mean- Zara's story though! **

**To Guest: Thank you for reviewing, and Zara always updates!**

**Enjoy!**

Jack's head was spinning like a toddler on a swivel chair. _What do I do? Elsa's gone! What will Pitch do to her if I don't come? Should I take the chances and go after her? I'll get the guardians! _He got up, and flew off to North's hideout.

Elsa woke up. _I guess I blacked out… What happened?_ She tried to get up but groaned and collapsed. Her ankle throbbed in pain._ Aw! I twisted it! It hurts so much!_ She raised her head to view her surroundings, looked around, and gasped. Millions upon millions of golden eyes stared back at her. Elsa immediately looked down, they scared and intimidated her. They were dark shapes in the form of horses. As black and terrifying as they were, they had piercing, glowing eyes. They wouldn't touch her, but they were surrounding her, just orbiting around her like she was prey. She tried to move her hands, but they were cuffed and immovable. She started to panic. _What am I doing here? Where am I? _

"W-where am I?", she whispered into the silence that pressed down around her.

Nothing answered her. The horses stopped. They raised their heads up and screeched, making Elsa cringe. At once the horses began to dissolve into the walls and shadows replaced their former positions, oozing from the darkness. The shadows came up in front of her and formed into a man. Immediately Elsa remembered what had happened. _He took me! He took me from Jack!_

"So you're awake.", He grinned.  
"Why am I here, Pitch?", Elsa said through gritted teeth.  
Pitch cackled. He bent down and raised Elsa's head to the level of his. He did it carefully and almost sickeningly sweet and gentle.  
"You're here to break Jack Frost's heart. To make him crumble. And you, will be my queen."  
Elsa's bravery was decreasing rapidly. She didn't want to stay there, but she didn't want Jack to hurt himself. But, she could only wish one thing. _Jack, come soon._

Jack flew over to the North Pole. He needed to get help. He flew right past the Yetis and got in front of North.

"Jack! Vut are you doing here?", North asked with a cheery smile  
"Elsa's gone. Pitch took her.", Jack replied grimly.

North's smile turned into a frown.

"Pitch? Pitch is alive?"  
"Well, he was never really dead.", Jack stated, "Please, please help me get her back!"  
"Are you sure that this isn't a trap?", North asked.  
"It probably is a trap, but I can't leave Elsa."

North understood. He turned on the Northern lights. In minutes, all the guardians were gathered in the meeting room. Bunny looked tired and stressed out, Tooth was her cheerful self, and Sandy was well…sandy.

"We have to go after Pitch!", North declared.  
Tooth gasped, "you mean…he's alive?"  
"Of course he's alive.", Jack muttered. _Let's just go get Elsa!_  
"What's wrong with Jack?", asked Tooth, hurt by his tone of voice.  
"Ehhh, Pitch stole the…project he was working on."

Jack stared at North incredulously. _Project? Elsa isn't just some project! She's more than that! At least to me!_

"You mean the sheila?", Bunny asked.  
"Yes! Can we go now?!", Jack asked, completely exasperated.  
"No, we need a plan first! We can't just rush headfirst into this! We might get killed for Christmas' sake!", North declared.

"Okay, so what do we do?!", Jack demanded peevishly.

"First, we'll portal to Pitch's lair. Then we'll sneak up on Pitch and attack him. After that we'll get Elsa, Jack's project, and go."

"Fair enough, now LET'S GO!"

North reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his magical snow globes.

"Pitch's lair", he whispered.

The portal opened, showing nightmares swarming and dark cave tunnels. The guardians stepped inside and walked around looking for doorways. Jack hoped Elsa wasn't too far.

"Elsa!", He shouted.

Only silence answered him. The nightmares began to swarm around the group. They made different shrieking noises.

"What are they doing?", Tooth asked shakily.  
"They're calling Pitch", Sandy signaled with an unhappy face.  
From the tunnel wall, a giant shadow crept down to the floor. It swelled up in front of Bunnymund, forming the shape of Pitch.

"Ah, you're finally here, although, it is really such a waste of time, both yours and mine, to be here.", Pitch grinned.  
"Ah, shut your trap, you know what we're here for.", Bunny growled as the rest nodded in agreement.  
"Really, Bunny you need to be quiet, talking doesn't suit you at all.", Pitch taunted, "I already have my plans for you."

Pitch snapped his fingers and suddenly the walls formed a more circular structure, and glass walls separated the guardians into different cages. The only part that wasn't enclosed was in the middle, where Pitch was. There, Elsa appeared and she was chained to the floor and Pitch stood in front of her with a wicked grin of someone who just won a game.

Elsa woke up, but she kept her eyes closed. Everything was silent. She was still chained to the ground, but suddenly something was different. There was noise. Voices. She heard_…Jack?_ Elsa blinked her eyes open. Around her, all the guardians were trapped in cages.

"Elsa!"

She turned around to see Jack. _Jack!_ She tried to get up, but her swollen ankle buckled under her, making her collapse to the ground again as she grimaced in pain.

"Elsa! Elsa!", Jack called, fear lacing his voice.  
"I'm okay!", she reassured him.  
"No you're not, at least, not for long.", Pitch said.

Elsa looked up fearfully._ What is he going to do? _

"Yes, yes, that's it, FEAR.", Pitch whispered menacingly.  
"Elsa don't be afraid! We'll get you out of here!", Jack yelled.  
Pitch laughed, "How? You're entrapped! I have finally captured you! You see? There's no hope!"

Elsa turned to look at Sandy, he had the most hope of the guardians, he was the guardian of good dreams, he of all people should be able to stay positive and put on an encouraging face on. But even he looked lost and hopeless.

"What are you going to do?", Elsa asked, terrified.  
"You're about to see my dear.", Pitch answered.

Pitch could feel the fear radiating off of Elsa. This is exactly what he wanted. Now everything was ready.

"Welcome to my lair! Now then, I shall perform a trick to one participant in my audience. Who volunteers? You?", Pitch pointed to Elsa, "Yes? Then let's get started!"

All the guardians were yelling at Pitch, begging him to let her go. _This is just too easy!_ He collected all the shadows and nightmares in the lair into a ball in his hand. He pointed his hands to Elsa and released all the darkness in a beam. The nightmares and shadows swarmed inside Elsa, entering her threw her mouth, nose, ears, and even penetrating through her skin. She screamed but sat rigidly still.

"Elsa!", Jack screamed.

Sandy looked utterly defeated. Bunnymund stared, horror filling his eyes. Toothiana had her hands pressed against the glass wall of the cage, eyes wide open and fearful with her hand covering her open mouth. North was attacking the wall, screaming for Elsa. Jack, Jack was the most fun to watch for Pitch. He was pushing against the wall with his side, tears screaming down his face, his voice hoarse already from yelling so much. Pitch almost felt sorry for him, almost. Ok, no, not really. He laughed. A lot.

Finally the area around Elsa was clear. Her hair and dress was black, while her skin was an ashy gray. Her eyes were wide open, they sparkled gold. Pitch walked over and unlocked her chains. The swollen ankle on her was healed. Her posture was perfect with her hands clasped in front of her. _Perfect_. Pitch smiled, everything was going according to plan. Elsa stood up and unfolded her hands, making nightmare sand shoot out around her.

"Now then, let the games begin!", Pitch yelled.

He disappeared and opened the guardians' cages.

Jack saw North rush out the cage first with a tremendous roar. _What is Pitch planning? Shoot._ Black sand shot out and hit North in the hip, he fell to the ground in agony. He turned his head to see Elsa doing the same to Tooth.

"Fight her if you want to live!" Pitch called from the shadows, cackling.

_Double Shoot._

**Ahhhh! What is Jack to do? Find out the next time I update! Please review! Thank you Guest and iamCAMBRIA for reviewing! Jelsa Forever! Byeeee!**


	9. Trouble Still

**Hey guys! It's me again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been trapped in a writer's block! First of all, I would like to thank my wonderful, fantastic, and intelligent editor for always editing my chapters. Second of all, I would like to thank North for doing the intro last time. Sorry, but he won't be doing an intro today. He's a little busy with fighting evil Elsa, nothing too bad. Anyways, thank you iamCAMBRIA and Guest for reviewing. And thank you lotrjesusfreak for favoriting! Thank you sweetmintycupcake and lotrjesusfreak.**  
**Ok then, enjoy!**

Elsa felt dizzy. She didn't recognize anything, it was so dark. Then everything lightened up and she was able to see her surroundings. She saw something in front of her which horrified her. Jack and all the guardians were free from their containers, but they were fighting…her?_ No, no, no, this can't be right!_ She saw herself shoot black sand at North, hitting him in the hip. Bunnymund roared in rage and tossed one of his boomerangs at her. Evil Elsa dodged and hit Bunny in the leg. He fell down and groaned, now he was immobilized. Jack came running towards her. He shouted something, but his voice was mute to her. She didn't want to injure him, but as if her body didn't care, the black sand flew directly to his heart. Jack dodged it, but it hit Tooth in the wing. Tooth crashed into the ground, pain displayed on her face.  
Sandman ran over to Tooth, and Elsa's evil mind saw her opportunity. She shot the nightmare sand directly to Sandy. But, to Elsa's relief, he destroyed it with his dream sand. North shouted something, Sandy and Jack nodded. Sandman created his whips from his sand. He started to try to hit Elsa. _What?! No! I don't mean to do this!_ She felt something warm touch her arm. It was Jack, she knew his touch. As if she could hear his thoughts, she heard him.

_'__Elsa fight the darkness'_ She wanted him to help her, and even though she knew Jack wouldn't be able to hear her, Elsa thought back. _Help me, Jack._

Jack tightened his grip. He had heard her. Or at least he thought he had. She had asked for help. Something jabbed him in the stomach. It was Elsa. Or at least dark Elsa. _This is confusing…_ Jack thought.  
"She's still in there! I know it!"  
North nodded, "Sandy keep distracting her! Jack, try something!"

Sandman kept throwing the ends of his whips at Elsa's arms. Every time, she dodged the attack, but it made her focus on him which was exactly what Jack needed. Jack ran up to her, he didn't even know what he was thinking, he was just acting on impulse. He ran up to Elsa. And before she could react to his presence, Jack pressed his lips against hers. _Elsa, please fight with me against the evil, come back to me._ Immediately, Elsa collapsed into Jack's arms. She was still conscious but she was clammy and weak.

"Jack..." she breathed.

Then she fainted.

"Elsa! She's back!", Jack cried out in relief.

He looked around to see the others' reactions. North was sitting against the wall, his hand pressed against his hip, obviously in pain. Tooth was sitting also now, Sandy using dream sand on her, to make her fall asleep and forget about the pain for a little bit. Bunny laid his back against the wall and shifted his leg, he groaned in pain. It was not a time to celebrate. Jack sighed. Still carrying the unconscious Elsa, he walked to North and held out his hand to help him get up. North just shook his head. He handed Jack a snow globe.

"The Yetis will come out of the portal and carry me. Open the portal."  
"Santa's Workshop.", Jack said.

The portal opened, Yetis came out of it and carried Santa, Bunny, and Tooth back to their base. Sandy and Jack were well enough to walk through. The Yetis made sure to take care of North and had him rest in his private chambers. Sandman helped Tooth over to a "nursing station" that the Yetis had made in a spare room, and they began to attend to her broken wing. Bunny limped over to a chair and rested his leg on it while sitting on a bed. Jack carried Elsa to one of the beds in the station. She was now back to her normal state, her dress and eyes were blue again, and her pale hair and skin had returned. He laid her down on the clean white sheets and sat down in a chair next to the bed. Jack was exhausted, so he closed his eyes and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

_He looked around, nothing was the same. The room was empty of people and Yetis. It looked as if the room had never been touched. But he also sensed there was something else, something that wasn't right, besides the emptiness. He looked around. And in a dark corner of the room he had overlooked, a knife was on the floor, covered in blood. The stench of blood suddenly filled the room after he saw it. Jack stood up and ran over to the bed Elsa had been in in sudden horror and worry. It was vacant. He began to walk past the bed when something caught his eyes. It was dark red and fluid. Jack bent down to the cold wooden floor with an impending sense of horror. His eyes widened when he recognized what it was. Blood. There was a trail of the liquid leading from the bed. Jack decided to follow it. _  
_It took him outside the room. All the guardians and Elsa were there, but something was wrong. Something was very wrong. The group was lying on the floor, still and quiet and bent in unnatural positions. _  
_"__North! Elsa! Sandy! Tooth! Wake up!" _  
_Jack ran to them and shook them, but they still did not move. He took his hands away from their bodies. He felt something wet and sticky on his hands…blood. _  
_Jack stepped back in horror. Why were they dead? And evil laugh filled through the air. Pitch._  
_"__You killed them!", Jack shouted. _  
_"__Oh no my dear boy, you did.", Pitch chuckled. _

Jack jerked up from his chair. Beads of sweat dropped from his forehead. He looked around. Everyone was were they were supposed to be. Tooth and Elsa in their beds. Sandy and the Yetis were taking care of Toothiana's wing.

"What's wrong?", Sandy messaged.  
"Just a…oh no!", Jack said in sudden horror.  
"What?", Sandy signaled back.  
"I had a nightmare! That means Pitch is here!"

Jack darted out of the room. He needed to warn North about the nightmare. When he got into North's room, he saw North. But another person was there. In the quilted blankets, North was sitting as if he were in the process of relaxing, but Pitch was standing right next to him. And Pitch's scythe was up against North's throat.

"You gave me that nightmare. You wanted me to know you were here.", Jack growled.  
"Yes, they don't call me the nightmare king for nothing, Frost.", the boogeyman laughed. "Now then, back to business. You shall be my little messenger, so if you could just call the guardians over here and make sure that they are unarmed and harmless when they come in, then I'll spare your precious toy maker's life. If not, then…well, let's just say it won't be pretty.", he said with a grin.  
"How do you know that you won't kil-I mean-hurt him while I'm gone?", Jack questioned suspiciously.  
"You can trust me. I wouldn't want to kill someone without an audience to watch."  
"Jack! Don't do it!", North begged.  
Pitch put the blade of his weapon closer to North's neck, drawing a drop of blood which slid down into North's thick robes. "Oh come on, Frost! Don't you want to save the wonderful Santa Claus?", he taunted.

Jack rushed out of the room and went to get the guardians. _What am I going to do?!_ He ran into the nursing station. Sandy was still working on Tooth's wing, and Bunnymund was resting his leg on a chair. Yetis bustled around bringing in ice and different medicines. Jack walked over to Elsa. He caressed her face. To his surprise, Elsa blinked her eyes open and grumbled.  
"J-Jack?"  
"Elsa!" Jack hugged her.  
Elsa groaned, "Ow!"  
"Sorry!" Jack apologized.  
Elsa looked around with sad eyes, "I did this, I hurt them…"  
"Shhh! Shhh! It's ok, don't blame yourself. Are you well enough to get up?"

Elsa nodded.

"Ok, we need your help, stay in here, things are going to get bad. Contact Patrick…the Leprechaun when everyone is gone. Don't do anything until everyone is gone. Stay here until it's safe."

Jack was dead serious, Elsa was their only hope. He didn't know what Pitch was planning, but he knew it wouldn't be good. Jack turned and walked away from Elsa's bed.

"Wait!"  
Jack turned around, "What?"  
"Come back!"

Jack walked back to Elsa. She looked nervous. She got up from the bed and embraced Jack.

"Wha-"  
"Be careful,", she whispered into his ear.  
Jack chuckled tensely, "When am I not?"

Elsa's grip tightened. Jack smiled to himself and returned her hug.

"Hey!"

Jack let go of Elsa and turned around.

"What are you two doing?" Bunny complained.  
"Uhhh, never mind that. We have to go to North. His uhhh…his request.", Jack lied.  
"All of us?", Bunny asked gesturing to himself, Tooth, and Sandy.  
"Yeah.", Jack sighed.  
Sandy hoisted up Tooth after waking her with a shake. And Jack helped Bunny walk out the room. They walked over to North's room. Jack's hands shook with anxiety while he reached for the door knob. He clasped his sweaty hand on the knob. He turned his hand and opened the door. The four walked in. Bunny tightened his hold around Jack's neck and shoulders. Tooth gasped and Sandy made an angry gesture. Pitch just grinned and chuckled.

"Ah, now that you're all here, let's go somewhere, shall we?"  
"We're not going anywhere with you!" Bunny growled.  
"Keep telling yourself that." Pitch smiled with amusement.

The ground gave out beneath their feet and the Guardians fell down into the ground and into Pitch's lair.

The boogeyman laughed. He suddenly collapsed to the ground and turned into nightmare sand. A dark shadow crept out from under the bed. It was the real Pitch.

"Now then, time to get my queen." He grinned to himself.

Pitch sauntered out of the room and stepped into the hallway. He sniffed. Fear's sweet scent enveloped his nose. _Elsa._ Pitch followed the scent like a hound. He went over to a room from which the smell came out most strongly. He reached for the doorknob, the smell of fear overpowering in the room.

Elsa heard silence. If that was really possible. Jack had told her to wait. But she was worried. _What will happen? What if it's a trap?_ Elsa got up from the bed. Her bare feet touching the cool wooden floor. The Yetis were sitting around knowing that Elsa was fine. She walked over to the door, she needed to see if everything was okay now. _I hope it's not a trap…_ Elsa took hold of the knob, worry beginning to build up inside of her. She opened the door and gasped, the fear now taking over her.

"You were right. This was most definitely a trap.", the nightmare king smirked.

**AHHHHHHH! He's back! Although…he was never really gone… ugh, that just creeps me out even more! Anyways, please review, and if you think I should continue my other story (As You Wish) please write you opinion in your review. Thanks for reading! I'll update sooooooooooooooon!**


	10. Monster

**Hey peoples! Happy December! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things are busy at the school. Midterms are almost here, so I've been studying just so I can pass them. CURSE YOU SCHOOL!… so… anyways …to the story!**  
**Enjoy!**

Elsa felt fear overtake her. Time stopped in the room.

"Hello dear.", Pitch smiled to her.

_And then, everything was a storm of movement and sound. She heard the Yetis shouting, running to her in order to protect her. She felt the touch of Pitch, his cold, sturdy grasp on her wrist. But she couldn't do anything but watch Pitch's grinning face in fright. She had wanted to forget about him. She wanted to just never see him again. Why did he come back? Where's Jack? Why is this happening to me? The nightmare king pulled her over across the hallway to North private quarters. He dragged her to a hole the size of a small boulder in North's bedroom floor. It was right next to the bed. The bed quilts, blankets, and pillows were thrown about and scattered on the ground. Elsa's eyes widened even more when she saw the mess. What happened? What did Pitch do to everyone? While she stared in horror at the spectacle before her, Pitch closed, locked, and barricaded the the door with nightmare sand so the Yetis wouldn't come in._

"Now then. The Yetis won't know what to do, and now we're alone...,", Pitch said, "I had wanted you to be on my side and destroy the Guardians on the spot in my hideout, but it seems I'm not going to be able to have as much fun as I thought. This time, I am going to make sure that not even Jack will be able to save you."

_What is he going to do to me?_ Elsa retorted back confidently, "Jack and the Guardians will aways be there to save me!"

"Maybe, maybe. There's a possibility of that. But I am going to make you much darker before they can ever even see you, the good part of you won't even be conscious. It'll practically be dead. Only the much funner, darker, nightmarish part of you will be able to be present. And I'll make sure that you destroy every source of goodness and hope there is in the world."

"I would never do something like that!" Elsa cried out, half sure of her answer and half fearful of what was to come.  
"Oh, but you would. You may be really nice and gentle right now, but in the end, you're still a monster.", Pitch said gently with a sinister grin.

"No! that's not true! I'm no monster!"

"Oh come on! You know it's true,", Pitch laughed, "No one will accept you for who you really are. They already don't."

"Jack accepts me. And so does Anna. They love me.", Elsa said.

"Oh Frost? Once he sees the beast you really are, he won't love you. He won't care,", Pitch retorted, "And your sister? I've taken care of her. My associate has made sure that Princess Anna has…departed from this life."

Elsa was frightened, confused, angry, and a whole lot of other negative emotions. _Is this happening right now? Why is he doing this to me?!_

"No…no… IT ISN'T TRUE!", Elsa screamed. Ice flew out as her rage and fear got the better of her.

Pitch easily dodged the ice by ducking. _Yes. She is much stronger than Jack._ Elsa gasped and fell on the floor crying now that all her anger had been spent in the burst of emotion.

Pitch grinned. _Girls are so vulnerable to feelings._ Once he smelled enough fear in Elsa he picked her up and kissed her forcefully on the lips. _A kiss turned her back to normal, a kiss of darkness will make her stronger than ever._ He didn't love her, oh no, he practically loathed her. But he did love his plan. He knew that he needed to have someone stronger than Jack Frost and his stupid little stick. _The kiss gave Elsa darkness, more than ever. But it also helped keep her ice powers._ He remembered that day with Jack Frost in Antartica. _Darkness is powerful, but ice and darkness? Indestructible._ Elsa's hair turned black as night. Her dress became raven colored. Her skin became ashy gray, while her eyes became golden and bright. Once again, Elsa was his little puppet. But this time, forever… that is, until he didn't need her anymore.  
Pitch looked around. He felt that he had forgotten something. His eyes scanned the room. And then he spotted it. _The staff. Frost's staff._ _This could be useful._ Pitch bent down and plucked the forgotten staff off the Guardian's floor. He decided to keep it. _It could be used for something._  
He took Elsa by the waist and jumped down the hole. He made sure not to go where he had sent the Guardians. He had sent them all to his little dungeon. They shared it. He made sure that his nightmares were watching them. He didn't want his enemies to escape. He would deal with them later. He and Elsa finally landed at his central center. He stepped away from Elsa and over to his globe. His metal globe showed the many believers in the Guardians. Each light a little child who didn't believe in the Boogeyman. Pitch snarled at the sight. He make sure that the Guardians would burn.

"Let's go my dear, we have work to do.", Pitch hummed.  
"Yes, my king,", Elsa murmured robotically.

Pitch conjured a chariot of black sand and the two rode off toward Arrendale.

Jack, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and North fell down into the dark hole Pitch had made. Bumping into each other all the way down for who knows how long. They landed on a cold hard surface. Jack groaned as did the rest of the group. His head was spinning and Sandy's elbow was jabbing his stomach. Jack felt the surface with his hands. Metal. He stood up, his knees wobbling from the harsh fall. He slowly stepped over to Sandy and helped him up. The floor turned sideways and Jack and Sandy tumbled across the floor only to crash into firm steel bars. Jack groaned and helped himself and Sandy up again and they balanced against the cage's bars. Sandy floated up and created a small dream sand flashlight. The little man looked up and saw that the top of their cell was hanging from a chain. He floated back down.

Sanderson turned around and looked out from the barrier. It was dark, Jack could barely see anything but shadows. Sandy used his flashlight to look around under them. The glowing ray illuminated part of the room. Nightmares shrieked in surprise and alarm at the light and ran away from the light's rays. The floor was crawling with Nightmares.

"Woah…" Jack breathed. We're a long way up.

The sound bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the room. Jack was surprised by how loud the echoes were and reached for his staff in instinct. Finding that his hand did not feel the staff, Jack panicked. _Where's my staff?!_ He ran up the incline, tipping the balance of the cage again and making all the Guardians slide over to the other side of the entrapment.

"Hey! Stop moving!" Bunny shouted, "We're all tumbling over here!"

Jack didn't stop though, no matter how much the Guardians complained._ Where´s my staff?_! He kept scurrying around until he plopped himself on the cage's floor, trying to remember the last time he had held his staff. He remembered having it in the room with Pitch and North.

_They walked over to North's room. Jack's hands shook with anxiety while he reached for the door knob. He clasped his sweaty hand on the knob. He turned his hand and opened the door. The four walked in. Bunny tightened his hold around Jack's neck and shoulders. Tooth gasped and Sandy made an angry gesture. Pitch just grinned and chuckled._

_"__Ah, now that you're all here, let's go somewhere, shall we?" _  
_"__We're not going anywhere with you!", Bunny growled. _  
_"__Keep telling yourself that.", Pitch smiled with amusement. _

_The ground gave out beneath their feet and the Guardians fell down into the ground and into Pitch's lair. _

_Wait…_

_The ground gave out beneath their feet. Jack's staff slipped out of his fingers as the Guardians fell into the hole on top of him._

"Ugh!", Jack shouted furiously.

He jumped up, and paced over to the middle of the cage, making the annoyed Guardians slide over to the middle of the cell.

"Jack!", Tooth whined.  
"Sorry.", he mumbled after sitting back down.

_That means most likely Pitch has my staff. What do I do?! Jack stared at the floor in deep thought while the Guardians just hoped he was ok._

**Ahhhhh! What is Jack to do? And how will they save Elsa? Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Thank you for all the support I've been receiving! It has meant a lot to me. Please review! I will try very hard to update this sooner. Thank you Guest for reviewing! Bye bye! Jelsa Forever!**


	11. True Love's Kiss

**Hey guys! I was working on one of my other stories, sorry if you were growing impatient! Thank you Guest and gabby girl 79002 for reviewing! Thank you you are my love, Franota La Marmota, and DragonGirl 223 for following! And thank you Franota La Mormota and DragonGirl 223for favoriting!**  
**Enjoy!**

As Anna was being carried back to the castle by Kristoff, she contemplated on how things hadn't went well with her sister. Instead of the winter getting better, it had only gotten worse. And it was all her winter still hadn't gone away, the fjord was still in awful state, and all she had wanted to do was bring her sister back home and bring back summer. But the plan had failed. Now, she was being taken to the castle, to find Hans and have the true love's kiss save her. She felt the coldness of Elsa's ice start to spread through her heart and shivered at the feeling.

"Don't worry, Anna. Just hang in there." She heard Kristoff mumble.

She felt his hat being pulled onto her head, which was now growing dizzy with pain and numbness. The hat was warm and fuzzy. It smelled like reindeer and pine trees. It felt nice against her cold forehead, but she didn't want Kristoff to catch a cold. She tried to give the hat back to him, but she was too weak and passed out instead.

When Anna woke up, she felt herself being transferred from Kristoff's arms. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart as she reached back over for him.

"K-Kristoff…"

"Come now, your majesty. Let's get you to the Prince.", a familiar voice said.

The princess weakly accepted as she was pulled away from Kristoff and Sven and was guided towards the castle doors. As the palace doors were opened, warm air caressed Anna's face, causing her to breathe out in relief and comfort. As she warmed up slightly, she was able to move a bit faster. The servants swiftly took their princess to the conference room where all the rulers were consulting about the missing queen. When they arrived to the room entrance, Anna practically jumped out of the servant's arms and ran into Han's arms.

"Anna! You're alive!", Hans said, surprised.

Anna thought she had heard a pinch of disappointment in her fiancé's voice, but decided to ignore it. She lifted her face up to Hans's, and searched into his eyes for signs of affection and love like she hoped.

"Hans, you have to kiss me. Kiss me!", she desperately pleaded.

Hans chuckled lightly. He pushed her into his body with his arm.

"If you could excuse us please.", He nodded with a sheepish smile.

All the dukes and servants nodded, bowed, and exited the now quiet room. Hans took Anna over to a brown colored sofa in front of the fireplace. He closed the window blinds and bent over Anna.

"Anna, what happened?", the prince inquired, worry overflowing in his voice.  
"Hans, you have to kiss me. Elsa struck my heart."  
"But I thought that she wouldn't hurt you!"  
"I was wrong, and only an act of true love can save me."

Han's eyes widened.

"Maybe true love's kiss, perhaps?"

Anna watch him come closer and shut her eyes, ready for their first kiss. But, something was wrong. They should've kissed by now, Hans's hand was picking up her chin.

"Oh, Anna. If only someone truly loved you.", He whispered.  
"I-I thought you did.", Anna said meekly, suddenly feeling colder and paralyzed with horror.

Hans walked away from her and the couch and strolled to the windows behind the couch Anna was perched on. He kept on talking as he opened the windows, letting cold air flood the room.

"As twelfth in line for the throne, I knew I would never make it to kingship.", Hans stated.

_No. This can't be happening_**.**

"I had to become king some other way,", the prince continued, " I had planned on wooing your sister. But as we know, she was a hopeless cause. But you, you were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me just like that! I figured after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa."

He walked over to a table with a pitcher of water and some cups and picked up the pitcher. Suddenly, he walked over to the fire and extinguished the flame with the water.

"But I came back and now…you will never get away with this.", Anna whispered with confidence she didn't feel.

Hans calmly walked over to the only candle lit and put it out.

"You don't understand," the devious prince said, "I already have."

Anna whimpered as it got colder as she felt herself freezing even more and collapsed onto the carpet as she tried to get to Hans in order to stop him.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have someone to meet. I'll tell your sister that you said goodbye."

The prince smirked and left the room, locking the door behind him. Anna crawled across the carpet, her body growing weaker and weaker. She tried to grab onto the door handle and turn it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Help, help me. Please." She whispered desperately into the door.

_Kristoff, come save me._

Kristoff was trudging through the snow. _This is how it ends? I fall for someone and then I have to just let her go?_ Sven suddenly bucked and galloped in front of Kristoff, blocking his way. And huffed as Kristoff tried to get past him.

"Sven. I can't go back! She's with her true love now."

The reindeer looked at his friend skeptically, not believing what was said. Kristoff sighed. His shoulders drooped and mouth frowned.

"I know, but…just let's go!", Kristoff ordered, exasperated.

Sven huffed and "spoke" back to his companion angrily. He shook his body against Kristoff in order to move him back towards the castle.

"I don't understand you when you speak that way.", Kristoff stated stubbornly in a paternal tone.

The reindeer ran and picked Kristoff up and onto his back.

"What? C'mon Sven! Stop it! No! Stop it right no-"

Then Kristoff abruptly stopped talking. Sven had galloped at full speed and had quickly brought them back in the vicinity of the town. He was close enough the see a nobleman or royal riding away from the palace. He fit the description of Anna's fiancé. Hans. But something was wrong, the royal was galloping away from the castle, not inside with Anna. _Where is he going? What about Anna?_ He press his foot against Sven's side.

"Let's go!"

The two companions rushed down to the unsuspecting prince. Kristoff's head was freezing as the cold wind rushed past his ears seeing as he gave his cap to Anna. Han's white mare reared back as Sven stopped in front of the royal, blocking his way.

"Excuse me!", Hans said indignantly.  
"Where's Anna? I mean, Princess Anna.", Kristoff demanded.  
Hans grimaced, "She's…dead. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get somewhere."  
"You're not grieving?", Kristoff incredulously asked.  
"There's nothing to grieve over.", Hans heard his nonsensical words and pursed his lips together.  
"What do you mean?", Kristoff growled.  
"Nothing.", Hans mumbled hastily.  
The prince guided his horse around the reindeer and his rider in the road and left. Kristoff felt a growing sense of panic and decided to go check on Anna.

"Get out of the way!", the ice man shouted as his sense grew more intense.

Kristoff weaved through the crowds of Arrendale citizens to the palace. Some folks gasped in surprise, but others didn't even flinch. Nothing could surprise them anymore honestly, not even rude men on reindeer. When he arrived at the gates, a guard met him immediately.

"Where was Prince Hans going?", Kristoff asked.  
"I don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you." The guard stated.  
"May I see Princess Anna?"  
"Only with her majesty's permission." The guard said.  
"Please ask her."

The guard carefully nodded and ran inside the castle walls. Kristoff didn't know how long he waited. _Where is Anna? _ Soon, Kristoff decided that the guard wasn't coming back, so he slid off Sven and looked around, the ice storm that had started as small cloud when the queen left the castle was getting worse and worse by the minute. He walked over to the sidewall and looked up. There were windows everywhere,but they all were blocked off by snow. He sighed in defeat and began to walk away.

**Thump**

_What the-_

**Thump**

Kristoff turned back to the window and saw Anna with Olaf. He quickly leapt off Sven.

"Christopher!"

"Anna!"

Kristoff knew that Anna had mixed up his name again, but, he didn't care. He was just happy to see Anna safe and sound…well almost. Anna slid down the wall using the snow as her guide, and she landed weakly in Kristoff's arms.

"Anna, you look awful. Your arms!"

Kristoff took the princess's now blue arms and wrapped them around his chest and hugged her. When he finally broke the embrace, Kristoff couldn't help but ask about Hans.

"What happened with Hans? He said you were dead."

Anna's eyes suddenly became hollow and sad, "He lied. He tried to kill me."

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry."

The princess's eyes lit up again.

"It's ok. I think, that maybe I just need a bit of a fixer upper."

Kristoff smiled.

"Yeah, maybe."

Kristoff stared at Anna, as her face got closer and closer to his.

"Um may we? I mean, um can we? Could we? Uhh…"

"We may." Anna grinned.

The two leaned closer and felt their lips touching. Quickly, they felt growing attraction ad a sense of rightness and deepened the kiss. They soon reluctantly backed away after a few long moments. But, something felt…different. Kristoff took a long look at Anna.

"Anna! Your arms! They're healing!"

Anna laughed with joy and leapt into Kristoff's arms. Kristoff couldn't help but welcome the gesture. He was so happy Anna, his Anna was ok.

"Ummmm…guys? Guys!" Olaf shouted at the two.

The three looked over to where Olaf was pointing. They gasped in horror at what they saw. The huge black ice storm over the mountain had started quickly moving straight for the castle. Anna could already hear the villagers screaming in fright._ What is this?_ The princess began to run towards the humongous cloud.

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted.  
"I gotta do something!"  
Kristoff took her by the elbow, "We can't do anything about the storm, we can only help calm the people. They need a leader and shelter."  
Anna nodded, "You're right."

Anna ran with Kristoff towards the village.

_Only Elsa has the power to save us._

**Oh, if only they knew Elsa was evil. Oh well, it looks like you'll have to wait for the next update. And thank you to my fabulous editor for always being there for me! Anyways! Please review and remember… JELSA FOREVER! Byyyyyeeeeeeeee!**


	12. Bad Dreams

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait! My account wasn't working for a long time! I'm back! If you have any ideas please put it in your review! Thank you Frozen07212000 and BlueFiestaMockingjayPie for following and favoriting. Please review! **

**Enjoy!**

Pitch knew from the moment when he first took Elsa that Arrendale would be their first target. If any…complications were to happen and Elsa be free of her curse, he would want all her hopes and dreams destroyed so that she could still be his puppet. Anything she loved would be gone. Her sister, her home, her kingdom, and her love would be eliminated. His nightmares shrieked, warning of their arrival at the frozen place. Oh yes, he could have just snapped his fingers and arrived at Arrendale, but the chariot added…dramatic effect.

They landed in the woods surrounding the small kingdom. Pitch would make sure that they would make a grand entrance. He leaped out of the chariot, looked around, and nodded. This was where the storm would begin. He guided Elsa out of the chariot. He nodded at her and she nodded back. Both of them swept their arms out, making ice and double the amount of nightmare sand that created a wave that roamed free through the woods. It cleared everything in its path as it headed in the general direction of Arrendale.

"Come now, we have more work to do. The people won't see the storm till it's closer. Besides, I think your sister misses you.", Pitch smirked.

_ Jack heard whispers behind him. He picked his head up and looked around. All eyes where on him. They were all a blood red color. He stood up and walked over to the eyes. They were not the Guardians' eyes, they were all the nightmare's. They mares looked horrendously different, thought. Instead of snouts, their mouths formed the shape of toothy smiles, instead of hooves, there were long sharp claws. _

_Jack peered over the nightmare's, his companions, were no where to be seen. Jack looked back down to the nightmares. The beasts were still staring at him with their creepy smiles. Then, something caught Jack's eye. A sprinkle of red on the floor. As he stared at it, the red pooled out and was soon like a big puddle. The stench of copper filled his nose. It could only be one thing. Blood. He bent down and look under the nightmares. A familiar hand showed under the beasts. Then Jack could see a pile of bodies. The Guardians' bodies. _

_"Wha-what is this?!", he screamed. _

_The nightmares laughed like hyenas. Then Elsa appeared with Pitch, her demeanor like Pitch's in every way._

_"You're next.", She giggled. _

_Pitch snapped his fingers and the nightmares leaped onto Jack, howling and tearing at his flesh with Jack screaming in pain and terror_.

Jack screamed. Sweat dropped from his forehead as he gasped for breath. He looked around the cell they were trapped in. All the Guardians stared worriedly at him. Tooth quickly hugged him.

"Jack! You're ok!", she cried out.

"Wait was that-was that just a…dream?"

"Not just a dream, mate. A nightmare.", Bunnymund stated worriedly.

"I didn't notice until Sandy began to feel weaker and weaker. But, we are in Pitch's lair. The homeland of nightmares. If we fall asleep, we sleep in torment.", North said gravely.

Jack looked over to Sandy, who he found, was sitting against one of the bars of the jail cell. Beads of perspiration were running down the Sandman's forehead as he breathed heavily. The man's hair and finger tips were beginning to turn gray. He looked absolutely awful. Jack hurried over to Sandy and put his ice cold palm against the forehead of his companion. Then Jack whipped his hand away, Sandman's forehead was so hot that it burnt his hand. Jack looked worriedly at North.

"The longer we are here, the closer Sandy gets to darkness.", North whispered to Jack.

Just then, a man with red hair and elaborate clothing came into the room with a lit candle. Jack looked over, and saw that it was Hans. And in his hands, Hans carried the cage's key.

**Sorry for the long wait! And so sorry that this is a short chapter, but I promise to update soon, byyyeee!**


	13. Cursed

**Hello! So here is the next update! Hope you like it! Just in case you're confused, this is before Jamie and everything. Anyways…**  
**Enjoy!**

"Well, look at this, all the Guardians together, Pitch did a good job.", Hans whistled.

"Hans?! You're with Pitch?! I thought you cared about the kingdom and Anna!", Jack shouted in disbelief.

"You think I'm that sickeningly sweet mortal? Oh, it's disgusting how foolish and naïve humans are.", He said, "I am the Clan of Fearlings. I possessed this pathetic human. He is now under my control. I am the one who controls your darkest secrets and dreams. You think Pitch Black gave you your bad dreams? We have supported him because he has potential. Potential that we do not have for now."

"Why don't you just show yourself in your true form, you bloody creepers?", Bunny asked.

"We are too weak to be able to be by in our true form for now. We are only rebuilding the tribe at the moment. That's why we are using a royal's body. We need a source from some power, so we can control you and invade you like parasites. Why, we could possess you right now. But you're too…weak.", the possessed prince sneered.

"As if! We could just defeat you right now if we wanted to!", Bunny shouted back.

The "man" flicked his fingers and a group of nightmares rammed into Bunnymund.

"Shut up, rabbit."

"You just know that we're right!", Jack taunted.

The "man" came up to Jack, "Is that so?" His mouth opened and some nightmare sand came out, forming the shape of a little brunette girl who looked about ten.

"Jack! Jack? Jack? Jack is that you? Jack?" the girl called.

Jack's eyes widened, he knew this girl. She felt so familiar. He reached for her. The nightmare man smiled and blew the sand structure into Jack's eyes. Jack coughed and blinked as his eyes began to tear up.

"Jack! Are you okay?!", North shouted in panic at the thought of what the sand might have done to him.

Jack covered his left eye with his hand in pain.

"Who was she? That girl-who was she?", Jack demanded.

"You will find out, if…you survive this", the man answered, "But, you're lucky that I like to put on a show. Prove to me that you're not as weak as you make me believe."

The man disappeared into dust and a rusty key clanked onto the floor.  
"Think of it as a parting gift.", His voice called out.

Jack uncovered his eye, but everything looked different. There were monsters everywhere, people he didn't know… it was awful…it was like…a nightmare. He quickly covered his eye again.

"Jack! Jack are you okay?", Tooth asked worriedly.

Jack nodded as North unlocked the cell with the "gift".

"I can't see right, but…let's just get out of here."

North helped Bunnymund and Sandy up, while Tooth guided Jack out.

North threw his snow globe into the air and sent them all back to the workshop. As they arrived back at North's hideout, Jack thought about what he was seeing. He saw everything he was supposed to, but monsters and confusing people were added to the picture. Jack hurried to the bathroom and washed his eye out. But, every time he looked up, he still saw the same thing, monsters and terrors. He finally ran out of the men's room and went over to North.

"North, something isn't right about my eyesight. I keep seeing monsters and they're starting to scare me. What's happening to me?", Jack fearfully asked.

"Hmmmm…let's go to my library and see if we can find anything, you can see still, yes?"

"Yeah."

The two went over to North's library. Jack didn't know what to expect, he had never been there. The sight took his breath away.

"Wow." He whispered.

Millions upon millions of books were stacked on at least 20 foot high golden and white bookshelves. Painted on the sides of each bookshelf was a beautiful rosemaling pattern of pink, red, and silver flowers. In between each bookshelf was a long study table with detailed vine carvings. Silver and gold candlesticks illuminated the whole massive room. Jack didn't only see the room packed with bookshelves, different paths made of different elements lined the floor, showing the way to each bookshelf and even certain books.

"I've got to say North, you outdid yourself with the different paths.", Jack said appreciatively.

North looked at him, bewildered, "I do not see any do they lead? Is this your eye?"

Jack stuttered, "I-I guess so…come on."

Jack followed one that had been tangled up with all the different elements; water, earth, fire, ice, and rocks. The path lead all the way to a bookshelf in the very back of the room. The path lead to a large, thick, and very dusty book. It was a dark swamp green color with a silver outlines of different creatures on it. Jack opened the book and began to read the first page.

_What to Do When Encountered With Magic or a Magical Being_

_By Dedalus Trimble_

_INTRODUCTION_

_The worst thing you could come across is magic or magical beings. They are not human nor animal and cannot be trusted. Ice magic being the worst. It will freeze your heart at any second. The only way to cure and get rid of it is to take the victim to the trolls. The trolls can be sensible, but they are trouble makers. Beware of fire and earth powered magic too. Dragons are devils, beware of those, their fire and wrath could demolish your city in a day's time. Remember, none are to be ever trusted because they are all vicious blood thirsty monsters. This is your daily guide and encyclopedia to the different magics and myths. _

_CONTENTS:_

_1 The Foretelling of the Wilderwest_  
_16 How to Thaw a Frozen Heart_  
_19 Bear Craft and Woodwork_  
_32 Troll Magic_  
_53 Pixie Dust_  
_56 Curse of the Apple_  
_58 Theory of the Guardians_  
_73 Dragons_  
_119 Benders_  
_135 The Tolkien Lands_  
_197 Witchcraft and Sorcery _  
_236 Clan of Fearlings_  
_253 Demons and Exorcism_  
_295 Talking Flowers_  
_300 Enchanted Objects_  
_311 Mythical Mornings_  
_345 Sirens and Legends of the Sea_  
_363 How to Get Rid of Sock Stealing Trolls and How to Get Your Socks Back_  
_372 Fairies_  
_382 Talking Frogs and How to Get Rid of Them_  
_385 How to Steal Hearts_  
_392 Rumplestilskin _  
_401 Cross Breed Demons_  
_420 Magical Swords_  
_467 Exterminating the Undead_  
_479 Conclusion_

Jack grimaced at everything that was being said. He wasn't a monster was he? He was likable…right? A certain fear began to build up inside him. Then he snapped out of it, he realized something. That is why he saw the paths from his bad eye, it was guiding him to different books that would make him scared. He turned to page 236, the Clan of Fearlings. The old yellow pages crinkled as he flipped through the paper. Little demons the size of flies crawled around the paper and bit Jack's hands. Only he could see the demons, so he didn't complain. Most of the cures he saw throughout the book was true love's kiss. _Ew. I hope I don't have to do that._ Jack finally got the the page that he was looking for. _Now…just have to find something about that dust stuff. Oh…great…just great. _

'To cure the nightmare dust in one's eye, one must have their true love kiss the cursed eye.'

"Who's my true love?", Jack asked.

He looked expectantly at North. The big Russian man looked surprised.

"I don't know! Hmmmmmmmm,", the man rubbed his belly, "Let's just try Tooth and Elsa…I suppose. I mean, we don't know very many females.", North thought out loud.

Jack shook his head, "I don't love Tooth in a romantic way though, and Elsa…OH WAIT I FORGOT TO CHECK ON ELSA!"

Jack ran out of the library, leaving North behind. He went over to the nurses station where he found Yetis frantically shouting.

"What?! What is it?!", Jack shouted.  
The poor Yeti that Jack had gotten a hold of and shouted at made frantic gestures with it's hands. Jack's eyes widened.

"Pitch took Elsa!?", Jack yelled.

_I have to save Elsa, but how? Don't worry Elsa, I'm coming._

**Thanks for reading peoples! Please review, favorite, etc. I will try to make more time to update! BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Jelsa Forever!**


	14. Safety First

**Hey everybody! Sooooo… I finally updated, sorry for the wait. Hopefully it doesn't matter to you peoples. Thank you DragonGirl223 and Guest for reviewing. I'm having major writers block today soooo… yeah. **  
**Enjoy.**

Jack ran swiftly over to North.

"Elsa, she's with Pitch." He panted.  
"Again?" Bunnymund groaned, "Didn't we just save the sheila?"  
"Vell, we'll have to make up a plan to rescue her!" North shouted excitedly, waving his sword around.  
"But we don't even know where she is!" Tooth said warily.

Sandy went up to Jack, his hair still slightly black tipped. _Why don't you fly around to find her? _

"Great! I'll do that! Get ready, we don't know what we'll be up against." Jack declared.

The winter Guardian flew out of North's hideout. He would find Elsa._ And I'll save you. _

Anna and Kristoff ran over to the village. People we cold, screaming, and frightened. All eyes were on the storm that came closer and closer. Questions swirled around the village, as strong as the icy wind that was blowing. When was it going to get there? How were they to escape? The fjord was completely frozen over so there was no use fleeing. Anna ran to the town square where everyone was panicking.

"Everyone please calm down!" She shouted.

No one heard her over the noise.

"Please!" she shouted weakly.  
Still no answers.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Anna screamed.

The villagers immediately quieted. Everyone's stared were now fixed on her. She stuttered, not sure what to say. Kristoff slid his hand into hers. She grasped it. He squeezed her hand in comfort.

"Please calm down, it's just probably a snow storm. Just stay inside, get as much food as you can, we'll probably be snowed in. Put on as many warm clothes as you can."

"What if it's not just a snow storm?" someone from the crowd yelled.

It was followed by many, "Yeah!", "Why is it black?"

Then someone broke the peace, "How can we trust you? We haven't seen you in seventeen years!"

The crowd erupted in chaos again and Anna was speechless. Kristoff stepped forward.

"She has as much right to speak in front of you as a queen does!"

The crowd grew silent again.

"She has good judgement and a true heart! If she says we'll get threw this, we will get through it!"

"How do you know we'll be safe?" a woman shouted, five small children clung to the skirt of her dress.

Kristoff looked at the storm and then looked into Anna's sea colored eyes.

"Because I trust her."

It wasn't a good reason for the people, but they listened and went to their homes. After the town square was empty other than the couple, Anna hugged Kristoff. Kristoff took the princess by the waist and picked her up and twirled her around. Anna giggled, enjoying the moment heartily.

"Oh, how sweet." A silky voice combed through the air.

Pitch and Elsa walked up from the shadows. Anna's eyes widened at the sight of Elsa. Although she was surprised and a bit horrified at her sister's new appearance, she still ran up to Elsa for a hug.

"Elsa! You're back! You can stop the winter!"

Elsa shoved her sister back at the touch. She stepped away from Anna. She did not know her. Anna's eyes watered at the roughness of her older sister.

"Elsa, what are you doing? Why are you pushing me away?"  
"I don't know you, stay away from me." Elsa snapped.  
"But…Elsa, we're sisters."  
"Don't take it personally, she has no idea of who you are, she doesn't remember anything."  
"What did you do to her?" Anna whispered harshly.  
"The real question is, what did you do to her?"Pitch grinned.

Anna's mouth opened and closed like a fish without water. _It's true…_ she thought, _I made Elsa go into all this pain_. Anna bowed her head in defeat as Kristoff took her into the crook of his arm. Pitch laughed, it was so fun to watch all the drama. He flicked his fingers. Elsa nodded to the silent command. She power surged through her body as she made ice and nightmare erupt out of her finger tips.

"NO!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs as he suddenly appeared in front of Anna, taking her blow.

Jack held his staff in front of himself, it was the only thing protecting him ice and sand deflected off of Jack's "shield".

"Elsa, this isn't right," Jack grunted, "You would never hurt your sister!"

Elsa's face remained emotionless as she ignored Jack's words and forced more ice and sand at Jack. Jack groaned in pain as sand and ice shards flew into his arms, legs, and eyes. Elsa stopped for a second to catch her breath, and that was all Jack needed. He ran up and put slick ice under Pitch and Elsa and threw a snowball at Pitch's face…for fun. He clumsily flew over to Anna and Kristoff, trying to ignore the demons that possessed his vision.

"I can only carry one person." He confessed.  
"I'll stay." Kristoff braved.  
"No! Kristoff!" Anna complained.  
"Hurry up and decide, they're almost up." Jack whined.  
"Go." Kristoff pushed Anna into Jack's arm.

Anna whimpered but didn't complain anymore. Kristoff jumped up onto Sven and rode away into the safety of the castle, leaving the village deserted.

**I know, I know…it's short but I promise I'll update soon! Please please review! BYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	15. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey guys! So I put up a pole on my profile page, and want you to check it out! Please do and know that I have a another chapter ready to go and just have my editor editing it. Thanks! Jelsa forever! Byyyyyyeeeeeeee!**


	16. NOT A CHAPTER(continued)

**soooo sorry! It was my first time posting a poll, but it is on my profile page now! My editor is still in the process of editing, she is very busy, so you'll have to wait for the next chapter! Please check out the poll that is now available on my profile page. Thanks! Byyyyyyeeeeeeee!**


	17. Advice

Hey everybody! I'm on a one day road trip so I have plenty of time to write for you! YAAAAAAYYYYYY!(although I could be sleeping, so you better be happy) Thank you _ for reviewing, _ for favoriting, and _ for following! I don't know if I'm plain lazy or just busy, so forgive me for not updating.  
Enjoy!

Pitch scowled at the frosted over teenager's "rescue" of the princess. He had no class when it came to a good rescuing. Come on, a snowball? And anyways, Pitch knew better, he could've killed all the three of those menaces if he wanted to. So, what was holding him back? Weakness? I have none. He just needed a smart move that would get him back to checkmate. Then he thought something. Something that seemed absolutely brilliant. Sometimes he could physically hurt people in their dreams. Sometimes scratches, bites, or even a broken limb or two. Man in Moon had never actually allowed him to kill someone. But, why not? He was taking down the monarchy anyways. This would add pain to his victims anyways. She was bond to fall asleep sometime. How can I refuse? He grinned darkly to himself.

Jack went over back to the North Pole with a crying Anna in his arms. At first he was okay with it, but soon he was very very agitated. He probably wouldn't have had a problem if he could've traveled at his normal pace, but because Anna was a regular human and he was immortal, he couldn't go too high or too fast(if he wanted her to breathe anyway). She just wouldn't stop crying. Her cold freckled hands held onto him as if she were glued to his sweatshirt. Her many tears penetrated his sweatshirt and made the skin underneath wet.

Finally they came to the North Pole and Sandy had to coax her off of Jack with eggnog and cookies. After she ate the cookies, Sandy led Anna to a separate bedroom, where he "knocked her out". Sandy patted her head in comfort whenever she sniffed because of former weeping, but was careful to not muss the butterflies fluttering above. Then he swiftly left the room. He had something to tell Jack quickly before he went back to watching over her. The little man created a sailboat out of sand and sailed through the wooden corridors. He found the winter guardian sitting next to North, listening to the Russian and Bunnymund think up rescue plans for Elsa. He gestured to Jack and had the youth listen to him.

_The girl wants you to retrieve her friend._

Jack nodded, understanding that the reindeer man was in danger.

"Should I try to rescue Elsa? Or wait for them to come up with a plan?" He gestured to North.  
_It would be unwise for you to fight Elsa and Pitch alone. Just get the boy._

Jack agreed and flew out of the hideout.

Sandman hummed in satisfaction. They would win the battle. It all takes time. He strolled back over to the princess's room and smiled, seeing that her face was clear of sorrow and was in a comfortable smile. He made sure to put an extra fluffy sheep blanket on top of her before falling asleep on a rocking chair next to the bed.

**Okay! That's it for this chapter! I still have a lot of time left so I continue this in another chapter in Pitchy's AU!**

**Pitch: don't call me that, foolish girl**  
**Me: awww, come on…we all know you secretly like it, Pitch**  
**Pitch:* hovers over me threateningly* NO I DON'T! *throws nightmare sand into my face* I don't think she'll wake up anytime soon, so thank you for reading and have a nap…hehe.**

**BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	18. nightmares

**Hey peoples! Here is the next chapter! Thank you bluejasminerose, Shteven27, Samoa3975, ailluazoldyck, and .18 for following. Thank you Mewkishigo98, Samps 3975, ailluazoldyck, Icequeen121, and .18 for favoriting. Thank you DragonGirlc223 and ailluazoldyck for reviewing. Whew! That is a ling list! Thank you for the continued support!**  
**Enjoy!**

Pitch could feel all the sleeping beings. All the humans falling into dream land. Pitch knew what to do to get Princess Anna to die without even going to North's workshop.

"I'll be back."

The boogeyman traveled to the woods where he was alone. He found a dark cave where it was pitch black. It was peaceful to him. He sat down with his legs crossed and began his "journey" to Anna's dreams. Two of his nightmares guarded him. The dream world could be a very dangerous place. Multi-colored sands swirled and shifted all around him. Wherever he stepped, the shifting sands turned black. Animals and other beings formed out of the grains were constantly forming and then immediately moving themselves away from him. These were all the dreams in the world. Because there were so many surrounding him, his power hardly made an impact on them. The bright colors were irritating to his eyes so he just closed them and continued walking. Because they were in the dream world, he didn't need to see, just feel. He finally came to Princess Anna's mind, her palace. He dove into the soft sands and was immediately engulfed.

At first, it was black. Nothing but emptiness. "She's still awake.", was the Booeyman's first thought. But an image began to form. "She just fell asleep.", he grinned. He would watch a little bit of it first. He could use some of the information. His nightmares nudged at him in impatience, but Pitch just petted them reassuringly. At first, golden butterflies appeared and Pitch's mouth turned into a frown. But then the picture spread out. Anna and Elsa were sitting in a meadow. It was filled with flowers and butterflies. She looked only toddler aged and Elsa looked about ten years old. Anna had her ginger hair up in two little pigtails and was wearing a cute little sundress that was leaf green with white and yellow rosemaling patterns on it. Elsa had her platinum hair in a fishtail braid perched gracefully on her shoulder and was wearing a sundress as well, but hers was a light blue with violet and black rosemaling. The two were only lying in the grass and giggling. Elsa then whispered something to her younger sister making them both collapse in giggles again.

Pitch stepped forward ready to break the sweet dream, but… something stopped him. A voice maybe? A conscience? The Cosmotis Pitchner from his past life? _They're innocent children…didn't you have one once in a lifetime?_ His face grew paler than one could possibly think. His mouth grew dry at the thought of his beloved daughter. Her dark raven hair, her fragile pale hands, her pearly smile. He closed his eyes and turned around. He couldn't watch, he couldn't do it. His nightmares began to smile and sniff him, smelling his own fear. _NO. I have no weakness or fears_. He fiercely turned around and growled at the nightmares, casing them to back away in respect.

"Go." He snapped.  
The horses grinned like murderers. Their golden eyes changed into a swirling blood orange as they formed into a giant stampede, killing the grass that they stepped on. They ran in the direction of the girls, ready to trample them. The two children looked up at the sound of the hooves treading the now dead grass. They screamed. Elsa picked up Anna and sprinted away. Anna was crying because Elsa was starting to freeze her. Everywhere Elsa stepped, ice followed. The nightmares were swiftly gaining ground and were only inches away from the two. Elsa stumbled and fell, Anna tumbled onto the ground and into the prickly dry grass. She looked up and found that Elsa had disappeared. It was only her and the stampeding herd of nightmares. She tried to pick herself up, but her limbs wouldn't budge. The horses were about to trample over her. Anna screamed.

Then everything went black.

Sandman woke up. He felt a very bad disturbance in the air. He looked over to Anna and gasped. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead as she breathed heavily. Ice was surrounding her hands and legs and black sand was clouded over her face. He knew what Pitch was up to. He shook Anna in order to wake up. Anna gasped, confusion and fear glazed over her eyes. She looked up at Sandy and collapsed into his gentle arms. Sandy sprinkled some dreamsand onto her iced over limbs, thawing them out. They were from her dream after all. They sat there awhile on her bed. He comforted her like a father would to their child.

"Would you like to go back to sleep?", he wrote.

"No.", Anna frantically shook her head.

Pitch eyes were wide as he was returned to the dream world's paths. The multi colored sands swirled around him aimlessly as he looked around. He shouted in frustration,"No! I missed it! I should have finished her off myself! Come on, we have work to do."

Pitch jumped onto one of his nightmares and rode out of the dream world. When he woke up, he rode back to Arrendale. There were more ways to break bones.

**Okay! That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed and please review! Please check out the poll on my profile page and turn in your own vote! Can't wait to update again! Jelsa Forever! BBBBBYYYYEEEEEE!**


	19. Breaking Ice

**Yo Peoples! Whatz up!(super bored, don't judge) Sooooooo…I just looked at the stats for this story and wow! 1.25 K views from just the USA on this story! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! Thank you peoples from USA, Iceland, United Nations, Mexico, Guatemala, Turkey, Honduras, Australia, China, and so much more! Thank you PearlMay13TigerSweets for favoriting, DauntlessPokemonRide and ****for following, and DragonGirl223 for reviewing! Please please pleeeeeeeaaaaasssseee check out the poll on my profile page and vote today! It concerns about who you think should become a Guardian. Also if you could, leave a review saying why you want that person to be a Guardian.**

**To DragonGirl223: Hehe, glad to know you like the story! Thanks!**

**Anyways, here you go! My brand-spanking new chapter!**  
**Enjoy!**

Jack flew across the sky, it was harder without his staff, but doable. He felt the cold winds tussle his hair as he flew to Arrendale. He thought about all the strange things that had happened. Although he had only knew Elsa for a month, she was already a huge part of his life. _Why did Pitch want Elsa so much? Why did the Clan of Fear want to help them?_ How was he going to get the demons out of his eye? How was any of this related? He didn't notice black forms starting to surround him as he was in deep thought. A deep groaning sound filled the air, making him come out of his daze. Jack abruptly came to a stop and looked around. Pitch's nightmares surrounded him, making the groaning noises. They didn't come any closer to him. They were just glaring at him. He was being watched. He would have to be fast.

The boy flew as fast as he could to the castle. Arrendale's royal palace hardly looked the same compared to the last time Jack had seen it. It's sturdy walls were covered in slick ice and the windows were completely snowed over, whereas before, they had only been slightly frosted. Jack flew to one of the windows and used the wind to sweep the snow over it away. He tried to open the window. It wouldn't budge. Jack used his fists to break the window, and jumped into the empty room. Cold air surged into the room as if being sucked by a vacuum. The winter guardian turned and sealed the window shut with ice. He turned back towards the room and looked around. There was only one bed, it's sheets were light blue with a light purple comforter and a white rosemaling design on the borders. A small dresser with a mirror was against the wall. Dark blue curtains were on the sides of the window Jack had came through. The only childish object in the room were two dolls lying on the bed. One with red haired pigtails in a light green dress, and the other had blonde hair with a sky blue dress. Then it finally came to Jack. The color scheme, the dolls, and the small amount of furniture… this was Elsa's room. The boy walked around the room, feeling connected to the place. His hands brushed over the blankets, the dresser, and the curtains; lightly frosting them. But, suddenly a man's yell rushed over the castle. _The man._

Jack ran out of the room and gasped. Sharp, giant icicles hung from the ceiling and poked through the floors. He shook his head from the thought of the reindeer man being stabbed. He then went to one of the placed soldier's armor. He took a spear held in the gloves of one of the men, glazed it with ice and had the ice cover the top, so that it became a large scythe. After, he ran through the hallway, slicing anything that was in his way. He dared to look behind himself while he was running and almost groaned in annoyance. The broken ice was already beginning to form again, and this time, it was starting to turn black. Jack turned his head around just in time to dodge a long and sharp icicle dangling from the ceiling. But, he lost his footing and the boy fell down and rapidly slid across the rest of the hallway until he came to a stop at the end of the hall. The impact of hitting the wall made Jack go dizzy for a second, and his eyesight blurry. He groaned and rubbed his head and neck as he began to stand up. Another yell from the room next to him made Jack go on high alert. The winter guardian tried opening the door, but it was frozen shut. He swung his scythe at the door, but it wouldn't budge. He swung again and again until the door collapsed into different sized splinters. Inside, the room was completely frozen over. And against the wall the the reindeer man. Ice had covered his arms and legs and stuck them to the wall. And, it was quickly spreading across his body. The man yelled again in pain as the ice slowly crept over his body. The man's limbs were already turning purple and blue because of the frigid temperature.

"Please help me!", he screamed in desperation and pain, as the ice suddenly quickened its pace, reaching his chest.

Jack ran over to the man. He had no idea how to take the ice off without hurting him even more. He tried to pry the ice off that was spreading over Kristoff's body, but to no avail. Instead, the ice spread over his hands, effectively trapping Jack, and continued to spread up the reindeer man's body. Jack groaned and tried pulling his hands away, but they were stuck.

"No no no no nooooooooooo!", Jack groaned as the man just screamed more.

He had to think quickly; he had no way to move, or have one of the Guardians' help. Besides, even if he could've, he wouldn't have wanted their help, he could just imagine Bunny's face filled with amusement while laughing at him…_You got stuck in __**ice**__?! HAHAHAHA!_ A chorus of huffs and heavy running caught Jack's attention. A large reindeer ran into the room.

"Sven!" the man cried, "Help us break the ice!"

The reindeer huffed and calmly strode over. Sven pushed his antler in an area between Jack and the reindeer man. The ice immediately cracked and shattered off the two boys. The reindeer man fell to the ground with a yell as the ice tried to stick to his skin. Jack just looked over his cuts and smiled as the cuts began to heal themselves, after all he was immortal. He helped the weak man up as Sven began to nuzzle his friend.

"What's your name?", Jack questioned.  
"Kristoff," the man breathed.

**Ok, folks! That's it! Hoped you like it! Please don't forget to take the po****A chorus of huffs and heavy running caught Jack's attention. A large reindeer ran into the room.**


	20. Kill Her

**Hey everybody! How's it going? I'm thinking of finishing this story soon and doing a sequel, but it's up to you. If you want me to start a sequel soon or just continue it here, leave it in your review (hint hint, you should review). Thanks to DragonGirl223 for reviewing. Also thanks to my awesome editor for her hard work throughout this year! My middle school years are beginning to come to an end and I hope that my story will continue to grow and grow. (I'm pretty sure everyone skipped this brief heartfelt moment and went right to the story) ): **  
**Anyway, enjoy!**

**To DragonGirlc223: whoops, forgot the guards! We'll just say that they went somewhere else...yeah, thanks for reviewing!**

Jack guided Kristoff down the stairs with the help of Sven and dragged him through the front doors, where two familiar faces greeted them.

"Pitch. Elsa.," Jack said with a brief sarcastic nod to both of them.

"Hello Jack, how are you? Nice day we're having. Oh don't try to do that, it's not worth it," he said as Jack gently placed Kristoff on the ground and started to walk toward Pitch with a low, menacing growl, "Remember, your vision belongs to me. I can control you due to my new friends that are...visiting."

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes knowing that it was the Clan of Fear that had ruined his sight, not Pitch. The winter guardian ran straight towards Pitch, raising his frozen scythe above his head. But, the closer he got, the darker and more horrifying his surroundings became. Jack came to an abrupt stop directly in front of Pitch, in agony. He couldn't see anything except his own terrifying world. All his darkest fears were around him: people who had lost their lives due to him and had come back for revenge, blood splatters were everywhere, and horrific beasts scratched at his face, leaving blood to drip furiously down his face and into his eyes, nose, and mouth. Jack screamed in pain and terror and fell to his knees in anguish. Pitch just grinned and rested his scythe gently on Jack's neck, already causing blood to trickle onto the pure snow, making it turn black with blood.

"Most people think that we're immortal. But I have another theory. As long as you are killed by another immortal being, than you will die. Would you like to test that theory, Frost?"

"Only for Elsa," Jack harshly whispered, half in the real world and half in his terror-filled world, " I'll do anything for her and her people, because I care for her more than a monster and coward like you could ever know."

Elsa's eyes widened when she heard those words from the anguished man, and a spark of a memory entered her mind. A flicker of the purest light in the darkest tunnel. And, as if those few words had been more powerful than all of darkness, the light began to shine through and purify her dark mind. Millions of memories began to flood her mind.

_"__Stay here. I'll be back." Jack said to Elsa._  
_"__Just promise me you'll be ok." Elsa whispered._  
_Jack nodded and began to walk out of the room._  
_"__Wait!" Elsa shouted._  
_Jack came back over to Elsa and the queen pulled him close. Her lips lightly touched his as she pulled him into an embrace. _  
_"__Please. Be careful." Elsa breathed._  
_"__When am I not?" Jack sarcastically laughed._  
_Elsa's grip tightened and she held him closer_.

Elsa's dress started to turn from the dark blue and black to a light blue and white. Her hair turned back to the familiar, pure platinum blonde, and her eyes cleared and became blue again. It felt like a heavy fog had lifted after her transformation had finished. She was back to Elsa, beautiful, strong, and good Elsa. She turned towards Jack. She saw his blood trickling into the now black snow as Pitch rested the scythe on his neck, listening to Jack's words, amused.

"AND WHEN I SAY THAT YOU'RE A COWARD, I MEAN THAT YOU ARE THE MOST LOWLY BEAST KNOWN TO THE UNIVERSE!" Jack yelled, blood flowing from his eyes as his nightmare world started to overtake his reality.

Pitch growled at that and raised his scythe in the air, ready to bring it down onto the suffering guardian. Elsa ran towards the two, her hands extended.

"NO! JACK! FIGHT IT!"

Elsa stopped in front of Jack and raised her arm towards Pitch's scythe and blasted ice out. The pure white ice gathered around Pitch's scythe and hands. It spread across his arms and his arms unexpectedly fell off. Sand began to gather around his body, trying to rebuild it.

"No, how did you escape?!" Pitch hollered over the sounds of the sands whirling and ice crackling, "I had it planned perfectly!"

Elsa covered Pitch completely in ice, "Apparently, not enough."

Jack blinked, his eyesight was beginning to clear. The demons were fading away, he could actually see. Elsa fell to the ground and hugged the Guardian tightly.

"I thought you were going to die, I was so scared." Elsa whispered.

"But your fear brought you courage. If only Pitch knew how to do that...he could've been a great Guardian. You saved me Elsa."

Elsa's cheeks began to turn a bit pink and she shyly looked down. The ice began to melt away around them, but they didn't notice it had begun to melt off Pitch as well. They both jumped up when a casual voice broke through the silence a foot away from them .

"So, I supposed there really is a winner," the Clan of Fear(not Pitch) said as he appeared out of thin air, "The guardian is stronger than the princess."

"What are you talking about? She's the hero!" Jack growled, angry and frustrated that this creep had come back.

"Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't.", he replied, "But, after all of the hardships I so generously gave you, you still had the strength to speak up and save the girl from her dark fate. Without that, she never would have "saved" you."

"What are you saying?" Jack questioned, preparing to fight again.

"I could use someone like you…" the man mused.

"No. Never. After all that?! Forget about it."

"Well, now, I don't think you have a choice." the man grinned.

The Clan of Fear looked upwards and extended his arms. A darkness from one hand shot toward Elsa and pushed her into a nearby tree. The other wove together dark nightmares and made them surrounded Jack in a black cocoon and entered him through his hands, ears, and eyes, making him scream in pain. These weren't regular nightmares, they weren't even made of sand, they were made of pure darkness. Worse than sand, these were the creatures that had possessed Pitch. After a few moments, the nightmares dispersed and showed the new, evil Jack Frost. His hair and eyes were blacker than the darkest night, seeming to suck the light from the air. His clothes were gray and his skin was a pale, shimmering gold. Pitch pointed at Elsa. She was starting to slowly stand up again after having the breath knocked out of her.

"Kill her.", he said with an evil smirk.

**Ok, that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it! I can't wait to update again! Please please please vote on the poll on my profile page, peoples of the world. It means a lot to me if you already have. Anyways, thanks for reading, please review! Jelsa forever! Byyee!**


	21. Delayed Company

**Hey everybody! How are you doing? Sorry for the long wait! My days were extremely busy with finals and whatnot so…yeah. So, ready for a battle? *warriors shout, pumped up* That's what I'm talking 'bout! (let's see who gets that reference)…well, sorry that I have to say that the battle will come when we get back to Jack and Elsa, but first, to the Guardians! If anyone gets the reference that was earlier… I might read, review, and even possibly favorite one of your stories! Anyways, thank you DragonGirl223 and PeruvianInca for reviewing, and SS100 for following! Your continued support brings tears to my eyes! Ok, before we get started, I have a special request to all those who live in Iceland(love that place!) please please please…TEACH ME HOW TO SPEAK ICELANDIC! Anyways, hope you like this chapter, sorry that it's a bit shorter than the rest!**

**To DragonGirl223: Hehe, don't be too scared! But, I am definitely happy that you're into my story!**

**To PeruvianInca: excuse me? It JUST got real? That hurts, but I'm glad you're finally into my story!**

**Enjoy!**

North paced back and forth across the meeting room. The giant wooden globe showed that the believers in Arrendale were steadily decreasing. The Guardian impatiently threw his sword into the old wooden flooring.

"He should be there already!," his heavy Russian accent roared, colored with worry.

"We should go check on him, he probably ran into Pitch.," Sandman advised.

"Aw, right when I get my paws on him I'll-," Bunnymund started.

"Bunny! It's gonna be alright! We just need to get to Jack soon!," Tooth soothed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…," Bunny grumbled, still unhappy.

"Let's go get Jack!," North hoorayed, walking toward the sleighs.

"Woah, woah, woah!", Bunny complained, "What about a plan?!"

"Who needs a plan? Just trust my belly!" North cheered as they swiftly walked through the hallways towards the sleigh.

Bunny rolled his eyes, "My safety and Pitch's demise is based on your bloated food sack and its acids?!"

Sandy just shrugged his shoulders.

"Unbelievable!" Bunny complained.

"To the sleigh!" North announced cheerfully.

"Unbelievable!" Bunny complained again as he climbed into the sleigh.

"Let's go!" North shouted, flicking the reins.

"I'm going to regret this…" Bunny said, feeling his stomach acids climb up his throat as he clutched to the wooden bench with his life.

The Clan of Fear's eye twitched._ Look's like there's going to be company…Let's slow them down a bit…_ He flicked his hand, and pure darkness shot out of his fingertips. _Go, do what you must, I only need the boy._ Then he turned his gaze back to Jack holding his scythe above the queen of Arrendale.

North threw his snow globe in front of the sleigh, "Arrendale!" shouted the Guardian.

The flying reindeers huffed, ready for their impact from the open portal. Right when the portal opened, darkness suddenly began to burst out. The white of the reindeer's eyes shone as they feared for their life. Tooth screamed as the darkness came rushing toward her. Bunny reached for her, but was consumed by the darkness as well. North fell off the sleigh since he got the biggest impact, his red fur coat slipping from his arms, but Sandy saved him using a sand rope. The tiny man's arms strained to bring the heavy Guardian back onto the sleigh. He saw blackness coming straight towards him and used all his strength to throw the Guardian up and onto the sleigh and then shot dream sand all around, disintegrating only a few amounts of darkness. He glanced up in time to see blue and feel the heavy impact into the ocean below and darkness devour him. The beautiful sleigh broke at the impact of the water, creating havoc with its pieces and woodwork to all who were around the area. And the Russian's coat slowly floated up and onto the watery surface above.

**That's it for now! Don't worry, I'll probably update super soon, I have the next chapter already planned! Anyways, thanks for reading, don't forget to review and check out the poll on my profile page! Byyyyyyeeeeeeee! Jelsa forever!**


	22. Only the beginning

**YAY! I FINALLY FIXED THIS CHAPTER AND SOLVED THE PROBLEM! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I'M SUPER EXCITED NOW, THOUGH! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND PATIENCE!**

**ENJOY!**

Nothing…that was all he could sense for a moment. It was numbing, the sensation prickled his skin. Suddenly, there was a piercing light. He welcomed it in place of the oppressive nothingness that had surrounded him. The light came closer and closer, until it became larger and larger. _Old friend_, Sandman smiled. The moon came closer and closer until it blocked all sight and for a moment, everything was light and beautiful.

"Papa!" a shout burst through the feeling of quiet joy.

His eye flickered open and the man blinked as he was confronted by much more color and sound compared to the subtle light and peace he had just felt. A trader's market welcomed his eyes and senses. Many different people of all races and ages swirled around the different stalls around him. A little girl skipped up to him with a beaming smile on her face. Her hair was golden and put up in long swinging pigtails, her eyes were a bright sea green, and her face was covered with freckles and dirt. Sandy didn't know what was happening, but he felt his arms suddenly move of their own accord. A yawn came out of his mouth as he slowly stood up, shaking off a sudden drowsy feeling. He felt the girl jump into his open arms, her scratchy brown dress rubbed on him like a thick, rough sheepskin. The girl looked up and her joyful green eyes beamed at him. _This…feels familiar…_

"Papa, don't you think if you stop falling asleep we'll get more customers?" the girl asked, teasingly frowning at him.

"Well, if they want some of my products, they'll be sure to wake me up. I think that they just don't have time for my homemade blankets anymore." He shrugged and was suddenly startled by the voice sounding out from him.

Sandman didn't know how these words were coming out of his mouth, he had no idea what was going on. It was like a dream that he couldn't control.

"How come they have time for the weapons' post then?" the girl asked.

An image suddenly popped up in Sandy's brain. A letter on the trader's wagon stating war with another kingdom. Another letter showed a picture of hideous black creatures looking as if they were made of some strange, horrible, dark light with "Nightmares" written in scrawling black ink. Another letter next to it had a notice for men from 13-50 from the villages in the kingdom to go to the front for battle. _I'm leaving?_ He suddenly thought.

"I don't know" his mouth lied.

The girl smiled, her dimples only making her face cuter. She walked away from him and into the main part of the shop and began to tidy up and fold blankets. Sandman looked around the area; blankets practically covered every corner of the shop. They looked like they were made of sheep's skin and had been dyed and woven by hand. Blues, pinks, whites, and browns were the only colors used, as far as the man could see. A small bucket of water sat on the table where he had recently woken up next to. As he looked inside of it, his reflection surprised him. His facial structure was the same, but he was no longer golden. Tired almond eyes met his own and he rubbed his hands on the stubble of his chin. His lips were horribly chapped and peeling with some blood coloring the cracks. His hair was dark brown with streaks of white and gray in it. _This is how I looked back then?_

He had finally figured out what he was seeing. The guardian of dreams was having a memory of his past life. He vaguely remembered his past life and tried to remember if this was an important part of it.

Loud horns disturbed his thoughts and his head immediately looked up. Soldiers jumped off a huge wagon, it's back compartment looking like a jail cell. One of the soldiers shouted out in a huge booming voice,"All males 13 through 50 come with me!"

Sandy tensed and looked all around. Men and boys lined up in front of the soldier and waited for instructions while mothers, wives, and children wept bitterly at the loss of life to come.

"You! Come here!" The soldier shouted pointing to Sandman who was still standing with a strange look in his face.

Sandman's body moved slowly and reluctantly to the soldier with his head meekly looking down while trying to remember if he had arranged for his daughter to stay with a relative or close friend while he would be away.

"Get in the wagon!" The soldier ordered.

Sandman began to climb the steps but stopped when he felt a small sweaty hand grab his sleeve.

"No, Daddy! You can't go!" Sandy's daughter cried.

Before he could comfort and explain the situation to his daughter, a rough hand took the girl's shoulder and pried her off her father's sleeve. The girl shrieked in pain and fear and tried to latch onto her father. The soldier who was struggling to tear the girl off finally wrenched her off Sandy's body. A wail ripped out of the girl's mouth and, what seemed, her very core as she was thrown into the street. A sickening crack was heard as the girl's head hit the wooden column of the blanket shop. For a moment, it felt as if the whole world went silent and standing still as the girl fell and lay there on the dirty ground, unmoving and silent, and blood started to trickle out from under her head. Sandman frantically turned his head at the sound of a loud and terrified cry, searching for the source, only to find it was coming form himself. Then the world started back into motion, crashing reality around him like a tsunami.

"Melody!" He screamed in horror, seeing his daughter and hoping, desperately hoping that she was still alive, his darling baby girl.

The Guardian of the past moved to run to his daughter, but was pushed into the wagon cell by another soldier. The Guardian slumped onto a bench on the inside of the wagon and pressed his hands against his face. Tears poured down his face, trickling onto his hands and clothes, seemingly filling the whole, or at least his world, with tears of grief and horror. The man sobbed and sobbed, sorrow filling his body. His hands were trembling as he tried to bite down on them in order to stop his sobbing. But to his frustration, the sobbing didn't stop and blood flowed off his hands from biting so hard.

This was only the beginning of his nightmare.

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I know that this isn't Sandman's actual backstory, but I haven't read all the books yet. But here is the start of the Guardian's nightmares and back stories! Thank you BluRazzJelsaPanda21 and DragonGirl223 for reviewing! Thank you Serenity Moon2 and BluRazzJelsaPanda21 for following! Thank you BluRazzJelsaPanda21 and warriorgirl14 for favoriting! Byyyyyyyeeee! Jelsa forever!**


	23. Memories of the Ones We Loved

**Ok, I know it has been a while, but my summer and school year has actually been really busy, so thank you all for still reading my story and staying faithful. I am desperately trying to make this story more interesting because every time I look back at the previous chapters of this story I want to gag. I had no idea what the plot was going to be, so I am !(finally)(P.s: I have officially fixed chp.22!)**

Toothiana squinted as she looked up. The moon gently looked down at her and Tooth smiled. Manny was watching over her. The moon came closer and shone on her. She closed her eyes and started squirming at a weird feeling starting in her chest. It felt as if she was underwater and needed to come up for air. She kicked up and gasped when she reached the surface. And suddenly she felt… lighter and younger. A young lady with thick black hair, feathers and bright green eyes swam to her and hugged her.

"Mommy!" Tooth felt a squeal pop out her and the young lady swam to a piece of land next to them. _This…this is my mom…_Toothiana remembered. _Why would I be seeing my mom?_

"Having fun?" her mother asked.

"Uh huh!" Tooth grinned.

_ This seems so familiar…like deja-vu. Is this a memory_? Tooth saw that a familiar man was sprinting towards them. _My dad!_ Toothiana inwardly grinned. The man came to an abrupt stop when he finally made it to the pair. Tooth's grin immediately fell when she saw her father. He was covered in a cuts and abrasions with some blood coming out of them and a thin layer of dirt was covering his entire body, some patches darker than the others. Sweat dripped from his clothes and face as he panted and rested his hands on his knees. _Why was my dad running? If I remember correctly, he and my mom had wings…_

"We need to go quickly, they've found us." He gasped."Toothiana's mother unfolded her wings, "Let's hurry then!"

"No!" the man shouted, "They're watching the skies this time." He whispered, looking up warily.

Tooth's mom took hold of the future guardian's hand."Come on honey, we have to go now." The mom said sweetly, hiding her panic to the best of her three sprinted through the surrounding forest and looking behind their backs now and then.

A series of shouts spread through the foliage as the trio fled from their aggressors. Tooth felt like a mouse in a trap as she remembered what would happen next. The family stopped to a halt when Toothiana was roughly pulled back by a rough and unknown hand.

"Stop where you are!" A heavy set man shouted while yanking Tooth towards him and away from her family.

A huge group of men surrounded the family, armed with bows and arrows and swords. Tooth shrieked in pain as the man gripped tighter on her shoulder and pressed a dagger to her throat.

"Toothiana!" her father father raced to his daughter, but stopped when an arrow barely missed his chest and dug into his shoulder.

"Daddy!" Tooth screamed, sobbing while reaching toward him and her mother. The father gripped his shoulder in pain, and Tooth screamed again as men pulled her away into a cage.

"You are going to perform for my circus, because of your parents' actions," The strange man growled.

_Why? Why can't I change anything?!_ Tooth furiously thought, trying to get a hold of her dream. She quickly tried to think of beautiful memories she still had of her parents. Brushing her mother's long silky hair, and playing with her father's wings.

"This isn't real!" Tooth shouted at the top of her vision instantly went black and she felt as if she had been plunged into ice cold water.

**That basically means that Tooth has woken up. Sorry it was short, but hey, next one's is Bunnymund!(as a cute little pouka!) Anyways, thank you all and byeeeeeeeeeeee! Jelsa forever! BYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**


	24. Memories of the golden past

Bunnymund opened his eyes reluctantly, knowing full well what was coming. He knew what nightmare sand did. He had been a victim of it before. He just hoped it would be a vision that he could control. Man in Moon came down with his ever comforting glow shining down and Bunny welcomed him, resting his head on the surface of Manny's comforting touch.

"Just make sure North, Tooth, Sandy, and even that little rascal Jack are ok." The glow that emanated from the Moon became warmer as if assuring all would be fine and Bunnymund was soon plunged into a deep dream.

Bunny's eyes opened. "Stay calm, ya pooka, just like before... control, don't feel. You just have to wait this out or defeat the dream. A rainbow of lights surrounded him and the words, "Take me to the golden ages!" flew out of his mouth. In front of him, a snow globe portal opened showing a grassy green area. To his side, a safe distance away, Sandman stood there giving a thumbs up and began to spirt dream sand out, allowing it to collect around Bunnymund. It was a strange feeling. His fur tingled as sand shifted through it. His legs flexed and the bunny jumped into a magical portal in front of him and immediately began to feel woozy and nauseous. He silently cursed time travel and put it next behind ice spirits on his list of least favorite things in the world. He hoped the future wouldn't be changed with a small pile of thrown up carrots."I hate how Manny said that I would be okay even though I'm going through a wild time traveling roller coaster. That rude little... " The rabbit landed roughly on his face and was greeted by the soft green grass of the golden ages. Huffing in annoyance, Bunnymund picked himself up and looked around. Rolling green grass flowed and tickled his feet, while a calm summer breeze ruffled his hyper-sensitive head fur. He walked around the area, looking for someone. Father Time was always fashionably late...

"Hoo Hoo! I found you!" A shaky old voice called out from behind him.

An old man with a long swinging white beard, wearing a thick green robe and a giant watch chain dangling from his scrawny neck was huffing and puffing, trying to catch up to the Guardian of Hope.

"There you are ya old geezer, hurry up. We need to fix the present," Bunny's past self said.

"Aw, we have plenty of time. But if rushing is what you wish, then let us hurry, rabbit."

The two walked along, staying silent the entire time, neither had much to say. Father Time began swaying back and forth like a frail tree while humming. Bunny's ears twitched.

"I can hear them, we're getting closer. Be quiet."

"I've been nothing but quiet this whole time." The old man grumbled.

"As if."

A little girl's voice rang through Bunny's sensitive ears, "Father, do you have to leave?"

An all too familiar voice rang back, "Don't worry my dear, I'll be back quicker than two shakes of a lamb's tail."

Two people came into view. A young girl was sitting on a large boulder. She had long raven hair that hung down to her waist and a long forest green dress. She looked to be about ten to twelve years old. And then there was a man standing in front of her. He was majestically dressed in general's clothing with golden armor and a red cape. In his hand, he held a long golden scythe that loomed over his head like a giant bird's beak. His dark raven hair was swept back and his skin was as pale as the moon itself. _Pitch Black. Also known as Cosmotis Pitchener. _The two companions looked at each other and silently agreed to sit and watch the scene before them.

Cosmotis knelt down in front of the girl who had begun to weep.

"I promise I'll be back, my love. This is like any other trip I've taken," he assured, "You'll be staying with your mother. So be a good girl for me. Understand?"

The girl only nodded and hugged her father tightly.

"Hey, why are you so sad, my dear? This isn't like my little ray of sunshine," the general asked worriedly, lightly picking up his daughter's chin

"I," she hiccupped, "I just feel like something bad is going to happen!"

A thundering horn echoed from a distance and the man looked up and gave his daughter a hopeful smile, "Do not worry. Now then, I have to go. I love you, dear."

The two embraced once more and the general slipped away from his daughter. As the father walked away, the daughter burst into another round of tears and the Guardians could not help feel bad for her. Bunny looked imploringly at his companion.

"Do what you must." Was the old man's only words. Bunnymund shrunk himself into a small cottontail and bounded up to thel girl. He leaped onto the boulder she was on and set a golden lily down onto her lap. The girl gasped in surprise and picked up the flower, touching its smooth petals. With a burst, a dozen golden butterflies flew up from the flower tickling and kissing her face, leaving a small puffy dandelion. She whispered a wish and blew the dandelion puffs away.

"Thank you, bunny." The girl whispered, scratching the guardian between the ears.

Bunnymund smiled to himself, cuddled the girl and bounded back to the old guardian.

"Maybe that's why she liked him the best..." Father Time murmured to himself.

"Who knew someone like you would care about the daughter of Pitch Black." The old man teased once Bunnymund came back.

"Shut up, old man." Bunny huffed, transforming back into his natural form, "She's just a child."

"That child will turn out to be Mother Nature, Bunnymund."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, HOLD UP ...WHAT?!" Bunny screeched, "HER?! THAT'S MOTHER NATURE?! PITCH'S DAUGHTER?!"

Father Time looked back at him with an unimpressed gaze, which calmed Bunny down a bit.

"Okay," the Easter guardian sighed, collecting himself,"No more bloody surprises from now on, that one just gave me a heart attack. Where to now?"

"Now we go watch my old friend do his job."

"No surprises?"

"You'd be surprised at how many things you have to be surprised about, young one."

"Uh huh, and young one? Come on, we both know I am already 567 years old! Youth is better than all those wrinkles you have anyway."

The old man's staff swung and promptly hit Bunnymund across the forehead.

"Ow! Hey! Watch where you put that thing!" The rabbit complained.

"567 is barely old enough to handle this mission. And next time you disrespect my appearance like that I'll wham you upside the head harder."

"Whatever, let's just hurry up."

Another bang rang through the field as Bunny was hit again by the old guardian's oak staff.

"Jeez! What was that for?"

The old man wheezed a laugh, "Good luck of course!"

Bunnymund sighed for what seemed like the millionth time and pressed his fingers against the bridge for his nose.

"We're only ten minutes into the past and I already have a bloody headache." /span/p

"What was that?"

"Oh, uh, why are we doing this again?"

"You cannot have hatred against Pitch in order to complete this and save you friends and possibly the world. You are the guardian of hope, remember? The hatred you have comes from fear and Pitch will use that against you. All I am doing is showing you what Pitch used to be like. It really isn't his fault for being like how he is now."

"Hm. Okay."

The rabbit decided to trust the elder. He was in fact Father Time. There was no doubt about it. From the wrinkles on his face to the clunky golden watch to the mystical oak staff it was obvious that this man was not only the ancient Father Time but also completely wise. Some say that if you stared long enough into the man's foggy grey eyes, you could see your future. The two walked along, one humming and swaying to himself, the other wondering why they couldn't just travel by his tunnels or by some form of Old Man Time's travel. _I guess I'll wait out this one._


End file.
